The Broken Teacup
by Bonsooiir
Summary: Will Graham sempre foi um castelo de cartas inacabado esperando ser demolido a qualquer momento. Ele só não esperava que o psiquiatra canibal viria a criar gosto por derrubar as cartas, aguardando que fossem reconstruídas para serem levadas ao chão novamente. Nota: Também encontra-se postada nos sites: Social Spirit,Nyah! Fanfiction, Archive for Our Own e Wattpad.
1. O Incidente

Em algum lugar desta carcaça podre e miserável, o homem que um dia costumei ser dormia pacificamente.

Os ruídos inquietantes ecoavam por todo o cômodo e eram como marteladas dadas diretamente em minha cabeça. A chuva que havia começado á tarde se propagou pela madrugada. Os pingos se chocando diretamente contra as telhas, eu podia os ouvir todos de uma só vez mexendo com o resto de minha sanidade. A alma que um dia residiu em mim estava dissipada há muito tempo.

Não posso me salvar. Não tenho salvação.

O sofá aonde eu estou deitado parece me engolir a cada segundo que se passa, sufocando-me. Deixei que a garrafa de uísque Jack Daniel's caísse e todo o líquido remanescente fora sugado pelo carpete da sala. A janela que estava aberta permitia a passagem dos pequenos respingos de água que misturavam-se com as lágrimas amarguradas que insistiam em continuar descendo por minha face. Na situação deplorável em que me encontro é fácil se questionar do porquê ainda continuo vivendo e roubando oxigênio de outros que poderiam fazer algo significativo pelo mundo. Me sinto tão vazio. Nem mesmo a embriaguez que o álcool me causou surtiu algum efeito que pôde aquebrantar a melancolia existente em meu ser. Senti minha garganta arder e a cabeça latejar, mais lágrimas salgadas rolaram juntamente com meu desespero que se fez crescente. Eu podia jurar que a qualquer momento iria explodir por acúmulo de sentimentos. Batimentos acelerados, olhos doloridos e corpo desidratado. Todo o líquido de meu corpo expelido em forma de angústia.

Senti o celular vibrar, notificando-me uma mensagem. Era _dela_.

Meus olhos arderam por conta da luminosidade do aparelho. A sala estava em completo breu e eu preferia que continuasse assim. Pensei em apenas selecionar automaticamente a mensagem para que fosse marcada como lida. Não sei se tenho coragem de olhar. O frio em minha barriga acusava a ansiedade, mas logo decepcionei-me. Não havia nada de importância. Apenas mais uma das mensagens desejando um 'Feliz Ano Novo.'

Não há nada de feliz _nisso_.

Ah, Deus é terrível, de qualquer maneira. Os filhos que ele diz amar tanto, passam uma breve estadia nesta terra somente para acúmulo de dor e sofrimento. Aonde está toda sua graça e bondade ? Eu cresci num ambiente de berço cristão e de tudo que já ouvi sobre Deus ser capaz, jamais presenciei algo na minha vida que me fez ter consciência da sua real onipotência. Desisti de ser produto do bem. Desisti de ser um produto do mal. Nem ao menos sei quem sou mais.

Um homem humilhado pode fazer grandes estragos quando está magoado. Um homem magoado consegue soltar sua fúria contra o mundo. Um homem de coração partido, o que este é capaz de fazer ?

Eu estou divorciado há três anos. Não tenho amigos. Não sigo mais a carreira policial. Nem mesmo os cachorros tenho mais. Nem _ele_ eu tenho mais. Depois de tudo o que passei e consegui sobreviver, não achei que a solidão me afetaria tanto. O meu maior defeito é sempre ouvir o que meus demônios dizem.

Do meu inferno interior.

Comecei a me odiar quando vi que nem capacidade de manter meu casamente eu tinha. O assédio da imprensa, a pressão do FBI atrás _dele,_ todos ao meu redor me consumindo e me sondando. Alguns me açoitando, outros me endeusando por tentar acabar com Hannibal Lecter, jogando-o de um penhasco. Meses após o ocorrido na falésia, Molly me deixou.

' _Eu não te reconheço mais, Will.'_

A recordação de suas palavras só ajudou a aumentar a dor de minha cabeça.

' _Eu não aguento. Não consigo mais. E eu não posso. Eu não me casei com você para me sentir ameaçada e tempo todo. E nem sei do_ _ **que**_ _ter medo.'_

Será que as coisas estão melhores desta forma ? Ela aparenta estar mais feliz pelo o que tenho acompanhado em suas redes sociais. Provavelmente até tenha um novo amor.

Saio de minha posição original do sofá e sento-me no estofado. Estendo minha mão até a mesa de centro procurando a outra garrafa de uísque e destampo, levando até minha boca bebendo diretamente do gargalo. Com a outra mão alcanço um frasco de soníferos. Era possível que nem mesmo aquilo adiantasse. A vida humana é difícil de se exterminar. Obviamente eu possuía uma segunda opção para poder recorrer. Levantei-me para acender a luminária no canto da sala. Eu apreciava o quão escuro estava, mas era necessário ao menos um fio de luz para o que eu estava prestes a fazer, ou então não enxergaria nada. Abri o frasco de medicamentos e despejei uma quantidade generosa em minha mão, levando logo à minha boca.

Ingeri uísque para auxiliar a descida das pílulas, o que fez meu estômago doer e embrulhar pela mistura nem um pouco compatível. Reparei que ao colocar as pílulas sob minha mão, derrubei algumas no chão. Eu estava trêmulo e com a visão embaçada pela embriaguez. Estendi mais uma vez meus braços até a mesa, tateando, até encontrar uma caixa pequena. Mordi meu lábio inferior, hesitando. Aquela altura eu já havia voltado a chorar. Estendi o braço esquerdo que estava balançando muito pelo nervosismo.

 _'Às vezes, deixo uma xícara de chá cair para se quebrar ao chão. De propósito. Não fico satisfeito quando ela não se junta novamente. Algum dia, talvez ela volte a se unir.'  
_  
Talvez ela nunca se una.

Retirei a lâmina prateada da caixa e posicionei perto do meu braço e num só movimento comecei a rasgar a pele horizontalmente fazendo um corte irregular. Gemi de dor. Acabei soltando a pequena lâmina por conta da laceração, mesmo tremendo e ofegante consegui recuperá-la. Ajoelhei-me ao chão. Senti os efeitos da quantidade de soníferos e etanol circularem por meu corpo. Repeti o mesmo no braço direito, porém, um corte menor. Não aguentei por conta da dor latejante. Desabei no carpete.

Os braços completamente carmesim pareciam adquirir brilho por conta da iluminação. Ainda chovia. Eu estava jogado no chão da sala altamente drogado e sangrando até a morte. A visão estava escurecendo. Olhei em direção ao corredor e pude jurar que vi uma silhueta nas sombras. Não ousei acreditar na minha mente perturbada e fechei os olhos. Após mais alguns segundos agonizando finalmente senti minha consciência abandonar o meu corpo, deixando-me aéreo.

Apenas livre-me desta dor. 


	2. A Conversa

_'Você pode acabar com esta dor. Incline a cabeça para trás. Feche os seus olhos. Vá em direção ao silêncio do riacho.'_

 _Uma xícara de chá estava indo em direção à poça escarlate. A superfície quebra o copo, juntando porcelana e sangue. O rosto de William é revelado em meio aos cacos e logo submerge na piscina carmim. Lentamente fora coberto pelo líquido escuro, mergulhando nas profundezas que não pareciam findar._

Paralelamente, socorristas e enfermeiros empurravam velozmente a maca com o corpo inconsciente pelos corredores do hospital. A porta da sala de cirurgia fora violentamente aberta.

 _O sangue começou a se transformar em água. A do oceano, as mesmas águas intensas daquele dia. Ainda podia-se ver o avermelhado diluído em meio as bolhas formadas pelo baque dos dois corpos. O gosto metálico e salgado agora era presente em sua boca._

A linha preta de sutura adentrava a pele com precisão. A equipe médica estava dividida entre cuidar do sangramento e entubar as vias aéreas de Graham, preparando-o para um procedimento de lavagem gástrica. Uma sonda nasogástrica fora introduzida, passando pela nasofaringe e esófago, deslizando cuidadosamente até a sua cavidade gástrica.

 _O rosto afundado no pescoço de Hannibal, juntamente com os seus braços enlaçados no mesmo. Ali deveria ter sido o fim._

Os dois braços já estavam envoltos por faixas. Se tivessem demorado demais para prestar socorro não sobraria nenhum pingo de sangue sequer no corpo do homem. Os cortes foram fatais, porém não ao ponto de matar instantaneamente. Devido ao tempo de exposição da hemorragia era de se esperar que o paciente contraísse uma anemia. Agora ocupavam-se em preencher o estômago pela sonda com uma solução para neutralizar os efeitos da dosagem excessiva do medicamento ingerido.

 _O ambiente mudou. Will estava sentado ao lado de Hannibal na Capela Palatina. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Sentiu o olhar de Lecter sobre si._

 _— Isso é o que sempre quis para você, Will. Para nós dois. — A voz ecoou._

 _Sua mente estava lhe pregando peças. Ele sabia quando e aonde tinha ouvido aquela frase pela primeira vez. De qualquer maneira, mesmo sabendo que tudo era ilusão, sentiu uma crescente felicidade. Talvez ele preferisse essa versão dos fatos, do que a realidade cruel. Abriu os olhos que estavam marejados. Por mais que tenha se esforçado para falar algo, nada saia além de lágrimas cruzando o seu rosto._

 _E então tudo escureceu._

 **Academia do FBI, Quântico, Virgínia.**

Os cabelos balançavam a medida que corria apressadamente. Os fios acobreados presos num longo rabo de cavalo, a camiseta de algodão cinza claro e as gotículas de suor. O seu tênis fazia um barulho estridente por conta da borracha que chocava-se no piso encerado. Suas duas mãos cheiravam à fumaça das armas de fogo utilizadas no estande de tiro mais cedo. Ao virar o corredor aceleradamente, acabou colidindo contra um dos funcionários e este carregava uma montanha de papeladas que agora repousavam sobre o chão, formando uma bagunça de papéis brancos espalhados aleatoriamente.

A jovem estava completamente envergonhada por conta do ocorrido. Atrapalhada, tentou recolher os papéis. Só parou quando o homem irritado a mandou sair. Achou a atitude mesquinha, por mais que ela tenha sido descuidada, não havia ignorado e ainda tentara ajudar. Levantou do chão onde estava agachada e prosseguiu, desta vez andando normalmente, para evitar outra situação desconfortável.

Após procurar por alguns minutos, encontrou a sala e aproveitou o reflexo da porta de vidro para recompor a sua aparência. Como havia recebido o chamado em cima da hora — e ainda por cima enquanto realizava um exercício de aprisionamento no campo — o seu cabelo estava com pequenos pedaços de grama e sua vestimenta também. Jack Crawford estava sentado em seu gabinete falando ao telefone quando Clarice adentrou o cômodo. Rapidamente o homem terminou a conversa quando notou a presença da jovem.

— Bom dia. — Abriu um sorriso educadamente, o cumprimentando.

— Espero que meu chamado repentino não tenha a assustado nem sequer atrapalhado o treinamento. — estendeu a mão gesticulando para que ela puxasse uma das cadeiras e se sentasse. — Seus instrutores me informaram que você anda muito bem, uma das melhores da turma no trimestre.

O elogio surpreendeu Starling. Certamente ela sempre fazia tudo ao seu alcance para se tornar uma das melhores e obter destaque, assim como seu pai um dia desejou. Entretanto este não foi o motivo de sua surpresa. O agente Jack Crawford carrega uma fama de ser um recrutador _perigoso_ e de temperamento difícil, mas deveras inteligente e eficaz. Recordou-se quando o viu pela primeira vez em um dos seus seminários de criminologia na universidade de Virgínia. Assim que recebeu a aprovação da Academia, escreveu um bilhete para ele mas nunca recebera a resposta do mesmo. E com a sua estadia de três meses no Quântico, Jack a ignorava.

— Você declarou na sua ficha que pretende vir diretamente para a ciência comportamental quando terminar o curso na Academia.

— Exatamente.

Crawford bebericou rapidamente o café amargo de sua caneca e voltou a atenção novamente para Clarice.

— Você não possuí nenhum registro de passado policial, geralmente exigimos seis anos, no _mínimo_. — O agente percebeu a ansiedade de Starling. Ela constantemente arrumava suas mexas acobreadas que estavam caídas sobre seu rosto, colocando-as atrás de suas orelhas. — Apesar de possuir dois diplomas em psicologia e criminologia, somente isto não basta.

Clarice farejou instantaneamente uma oferta de trabalho. Provavelmente mais uma onde deveria preencher os dados criminais em um computador enfadonho. Seu interesse de ingressar na área da ciência comportamental era bastante alto, mesmo que fosse em qualquer função. Contanto, ela sabia o que acontecia a uma mulher que era taxada a ser uma simples secretária. A sina permanecia até o fim. Então se houvesse uma opção de escolha, ela não hesitaria em escolher para o seu próprio bem estar.

— Eu obtive conhecimento sobre a vida policial através de meu pai. — Soltou, após minutos em silêncio.

O homem pareceu refletir muito por alguns instantes. Starling sentia muitas coisas enquanto isso. Um pouco de medo, apreensão, ansiedade. Era como se ele estive em busca de palavras adequadas para serem usadas. Isto acabava preocupando-a. Somente o barulho do relógio de parede era ouvido.

— O que faria, se eu lhe concedesse a oportunidade de participar de uma investigação ? — Jack abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa, retirando uma ficha com muitos papéis por dentro. — Um período assim poderia render muito, aumentaria sua experiência.

Pareceu não acreditar no que ouviu sair da boca do agente. Sempre buscou uma chance de atuar em campo. Sentiu um lampejo de alegria subindo sua espinha dorsal, que fora seguido por uma apreensão repentina.

— E do que se trata ? — Perguntou, receosa.

Jack estendeu a ficha para Clarice, entregando-a.

— Já ouviu falar em Hannibal Lecter ?

— _Hannibal, o canibal_. — Fora dito num tom de sussurro mas Crawford pode a ouvir. — Eu estou muito contente pela proposta. — Suspirou um instante. — Mas por que eu ?

— Principalmente porque você está disponível. E por conta de seu desempenho excepcional. Busco há um tempo alguém para me auxiliar no caso. Mas se você achar que é pressão demais e isto estiver lhe apavorando, não irei ficar bravo se recusar.

— Eu acompanho o progresso mesmo antes de entrar na Academia. Porém, eu imaginava que os melhores de sua equipe estavam focados em o resolver. — Meneou a cabeça para o lado. — De maneira alguma estou desdenhando a oferta. É só que, uma mera estudante como eu não sinto-me a altura.

O moreno sorriu de canto. Ele sabia que as intenções da jovem não eram de zombaria. Clarice assemelhava-se muito com Miriam Lass, sem levar em consideração as diferenças físicas.

— Eu possuía. Com o passar do tempo, as pistas esfriando e sem novidades, começaram a desistir e focar em novos crimes. — Voltou a tomar o café.

— Há rumores pela Academia que o senhor tinha um protegido. — Hesitou ao falar. — Sei que não tenho direito de intrometer-me, só queria sanar minhas dúvidas diretamente com o senhor.

Sentira que Jack havia ficado desconfortável. Ele engasgou-se no exato momento em que as palavras foram pronunciadas, e tossiu. Por pouco não cuspiu todo o café. Seu olhar agora estava distante e levemente triste.

— Não era um protegido. Somente um agente _especial_. Um dos melhores. O seu nome era Will. — Tornou a pronunciar-se, pigarreando. — A impressão que tenho é que alguns fugiram da responsabilidade de prender Lecter por temer o que ele poderia fazer. — Comentou tentando dispersar o interesse repentino que Clarice havia obtido por seu antecessor.

— Will Graham. — O nome era familiar. Havia lido diversas vezes nas noticias. — Li o que aconteceu com ele.

— Hannibal o atacou com uma faca feita de linóleo quando Will se aproximou _demais_. Foi um milagre que não tenha falecido. Lembra-se do Dragão Vermelho ? – Esperou que Starling assentisse para continuar. — Lecter incentivou Francis Dolarhyde a ir contra Will e sua família mesmo preso no Hospital Estadual para Crimonosos Insanos em Batilmore. Hannibal é perigoso. Conseguiu tirar tudo da vida de Will, somente por diversão.

A ruiva sentiu a garganta dar um nó. Ver o que aquele psicopata foi capaz de fazer causou-lhe pena.

— Creio que após tudo isso ele tenha se afastado da vida policial. — Sorriu forçadamente tentando quebrar o clima mórbido que havia tomado conta da atmosfera do local.

Clarice acompanhou o caso. O tal do Graham sempre aparecia interligado ao nome de Hannibal Lecter. Era como se o homem tivesse se tornado sua sombra. Recordou-se de quando Freddie Lounds chamou os dois de _maridos assassinos_. A imprensa fazendo o seu trabalho mesquinho, tirando proveito daquele pobre homem. Já não bastava os abusos do criminoso contra si, ainda tinha que enfrentar uma enxurrada de notícias que o depreciava. Na época do sumiço de Hannibal, os noticiários faziam questão de exibir o rosto de Will, acusando-o de ter auxiliado na fuga do Doutor canibal. Meses após fora comprovado a inocência do homem.

Jack estava silencioso novamente. Starling percebeu que não fora conveniente tocar neste assunto.

— Perdão. Ele parece ser importante para você.

O agente considerava Will muito importante. Quem sabe tenha sido uma das pessoas mais talentosas que já conhecera. Aprendeu a se afeiçoar ao homem, com o passar do tempo. O acolheu como um bom amigo. Ainda sim, tinha lá a sua parcela de culpa no que aconteceu. Jack assistiu de camarote a destruição e não interviu hora alguma contra isso. Era um martírio ter que pensar nisso novamente.

— Provavelmente as chances de conseguir um avanço no caso seriam maiores se ele estivesse a frente. Ele se recusa em sequer tocar no nome de Hannibal. E no estado em que se encontra não creio que possa fazer algo por nós.

A jovem abriu a boca, intencionada a perguntar, porém Jack tomou a frente da fala.

— Está em coma. — Crawford estava abalado. — Talvez todos pegaram pesados demais com ele.

O moreno ficou chocado quando recebeu a notícia, na época. A última vez que contactou o ex-agente, o vira com a aparência totalmente mudada. Estava em dúvida se tinha chegado a este ponto por conta do rompimento com Molly, ou se foi porque _ele_ tinha o abandonado e sumido do mapa. Disseram a ele que Graham passava a maior parte do tempo bebendo recluso em sua casa, além de ter cortado contato com o próprio Jack e toda as pessoas que fizeram parte de seu passado policial. Will Jamais deveria ter retornado a ver Hannibal novamente.

— O Lecter que fez isso ?

— O coma ? Não. Ele não demonstra sinais desde seu sumiço. Durante um tempo chegamos a achar que estivesse morto por aí. Mas como você mesma pode constatar na ficha do caso, encontramos indícios meses após o incidente do Dragão Vermelho que se assemelham com o seu padrão.

Antes que avançassem ainda mais a conversa, batidas foram ouvidas, causando interferência. Jack mandou que a pessoa entrasse e uma mulher loira disse que estavam precisando dele no andar de baixo. E que era urgente. O homem pediu desculpas sinceras pela intromissão e pediu gentilmente para que Clarice retornasse com a resposta de sua proposta outrora. A acompanhou até a saída de seu escritório e a jovem ainda o observou até que sua silhueta sumisse do seu campo de visão. Ela tinha trazido consigo a ficha, a mando do agente. Por sorte, hoje ela não teria mais nada para fazer. Seus treinamentos ocorriam pela manhã e a tarde aulas teóricas. Com o chamado do policial fora lhe dado dispensa para que ela fosse conversar com o mesmo. Decidiu, bastante ansiosa, ir para casa onde analisaria o conteúdo da pasta. 


	3. Lycoris Radiata

O barulho do monitor de batimentos cardíacos estava irritando-o. O cheiro de produtos de limpeza misturando-se com medicamentos fazia o seu estômago embrulhar. Levou um certo tempo para que ele entendesse que estava entubado, fios presos no seu torso e testa. Quando tentou se levantar da maca, uma intensa dor em sua barriga o saudou. Voltou a deitar-se na mesma rapidez que levantou.

Passou alguns instantes antes que uma enfermeira entrasse. Will poderia descrevê-la como um fóssil por conta da aparência de quem havia vivido por muito tempo nesse mundo. Será que não poderiam contratar funcionários mais jovens ?

— Ora ora...o suicida acordou. — A anciã o olhava com escárnio. Um estalo de insatisfação fora dado por sua língua. — Sabe, _garoto_ , o centro médico não foi feito para socorrer pessoas como _você_. Eu rezei a cada dia que seu estado piorava, para que Deus levasse sua alma para o fogo do inferno. _É lá o seu lugar_.

Os olhos azulados apenas fecharam-se. ' _Calma, William_.' Mentalizou. Não iria causar confusão com essa senhora que aparentava ser bem religiosa. Mas se, certamente um dia ele morresse e fosse pro inferno, a tentativa de auto extermínio seria _o menor_ dos seus problemas. A mulher saiu depois de preencher uma ficha em sua mão.

Então finalmente ele observou ambiente. A iluminação fez os olhos doerem. Não era fã de lugares muito claros. Esteve em hospitais quantias de vezes a mais do que gostaria, por isso passou a considerar o cheiro da ala bastante familiar, porém irritava suas narinas. Nas laterais de sua cama, havia vários aparelhos. Medidor de pressão, de batimentos cardíacos e atividade cerebral. Um tubo para ajudar-lhe a respirar, duas sondas, uma alimentar e outra...bem, para ajudar a evacuar tudo que entrava no seu corpo. Um jarro de flores transparente estava por cima de uma mesa cantoneira bege. Eram Lírios de Aranha Vermelha.

Dizem que essas flores representam dois amantes apaixonados que divido às circunstâncias, precisam viver separados. Também significam a dor da perda e da saudade, a morte, mas não num sentido pejorativo da palavra. É algo mais como uma transição para uma nova vida. É uma flor com simbologias diversas.

Um médico adentrou sala, parecia ser bem mais simpático do que a enfermeira. Era um homem jovem. Começou a explicar que Will tivera duas paradas cardíacas no momento em que tentavam o salvar da overdose de medicamentos, ele havia perdido muito sangue e recebeu uma anemia como presente. Durante os dias que ficou na UTI por conta do estado crítico ainda foi submetido a uma cirurgia no aparelho digestivo. A dosagem alta dos medicamentos combinados com o álcool ingerido fora o suficiente para lhe causar certos danos alimentares. Salientou que precisaria ingerir apenas líquidos até a sua flora intestinal retornar a normalidade. Apesar de tudo isso, ele sobrevivera.

' _Infelizmente'_ pensou Graham.

O médico era o único que esboçava contentamento.

Will ainda deveria permanecer no hospital para fazer uma bateria de exames, tanto físicos, como _psicológicos_. Aquilo não o agradou. Nem um pouco. Ele não precisava da opinião de terceiros sobre seu estado mental. Sempre esteve consciente _do que_ habitava os corredores de sua mente.

—

Caminhava de volta para seu quarto, um tanto zonzo. Havia retirado sangue para alguns exames, o seu braço estava dolorido por conta dos furos. Não tinham conseguido achar suas veias de primeira, então ele estava todo picado por conta das agulhas.

O seu médico recomendara que quanto mais andasse para 'esticar as pernas', seria melhor. Ao virar o corredor à direita, encontrou a _velha endiabrada_ fofocando com a equipe médica. Assim que o notou, olhou enojada. A enfermeira era responsável pela ala em que o de olhos azulados estava internado sob supervisão, então todo santo dia tinha que encarar aquele ser humano odioso.

Ela o abominava por ter tentado se matar. Nos primeiros dois dias em que ele esteve no hospital, ouvira diversas ofensas vindo da mulher. Até mesmo reparou que a mesma tinha pendurado um crucifixo na parede de seu quarto. Se ela pudesse, chamaria o papa para tirar os supostos ' _demônios_ ' que o moreno tinha.

A enfermeira velha chama-se Matilde. Will podia ter certeza que era uma daquelas senhoras viúvas devotas a santos da igreja católica. Ele não pode conter o riso quando uma vez Matilde perguntou-lhe se a razão do suicídio fora em prol de um ritual satânico onde ele iria oferecer a alma para Lúcifer.

Horas após, quando já estava acomodado em sua cama, lendo uma edição de uma revista de moda - por não ter outra coisa como entretenimento - fora surpreendido ao ouvir batidas em sua porta. Uma outra residente da ala de enfermeiros tinha ido desta vez.

 _'Será que a Matilde morreu ?'_ Pensou enquanto observou a moça, curioso. Geralmente era a anciã que o atendia. Ele agradeceria se ela estivesse mesmo morta, até arrumaria um modo de ir em seu funeral sambar em cima de sua cova.

— O senhor tem visitas. — Falou depois de forçar um sorriso educado. — Posso deixar entrar ?

Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo. Assentiu com a cabeça e esperou que alguém aparecesse. A sua respiração parou por alguns segundos quando de quem se tratava. Começou a preferir que Matilde estivesse ali e não sua ex-esposa. Sua maquiagem estava borrada, aparentava ter chorado. Notou que seu cabelo estava maior. Um sorriso verdadeiro contornado por batom carmim tomava conta de seus lábios.

— Você realmente acordou... — A sua voz estava falha. Lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas coradas. — _Oh céus, que bom, que bom..._

A loira estava em prantos. Aquilo fez que ele desejasse ter uma parada cardíaca e morrer ali mesmo _._ Queria abraçar sua ex e a confortar, dizer que sentia muito por ter a preocupado. Mas _a situação_ em que os dois estavam não lhe apetecia. Ela enxugou as lágrimas por conta própria e conteve a emoção.

— Assim que eu soube, corri pra' cá. Eles não me deixaram entrar para te ver enquanto você estava em coma. — Ela tremia. — Eu enviei flores todos os dias.

— Aquelas são suas ? — Graham referia-se aos lírios.

— Não. _Aquelas_ não. — Ela olhou para o jarro. — Eu costumava enviar rosas. Como você está ?

O moreno de cabelos encaracolados agora estava bastante intrigado. Entretanto, resolveu buscar saber quem mandou as flores outrora.

— Vivo. — Respondeu seco.

Observou a mulher morder os lábios. Estava nervosa, feliz e angustiada ao mesmo tempo. Ele podia ver nitidamente o conflito sentimental.

— Nós tínhamos uma boa vida. Antes de tudo _aquilo_ acontecer _._ — Agora ela estava encarando o piso polido. — Não sei como chegamos a _este_ ponto.

— Como está Walter ? — Desconversou. Ele não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

— Está bem. Ele arrumou uma namorada. Se chama Amanda, uma moça bonita. — Finalmente ela tomou coragem e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Will. Eles ainda permaneciam distantes. — Foi Jack que me avisou que você tinha acordado. De início eu não acreditei. Os médicos achavam que você ia-

— Morrer. — Disse antes que ela completasse a frase, com o timbre bastante embargado. — O que mais ?

— Ele desejou-lhe uma rápida convalescença e disse que esperava que saísse do hospital logo. Eu o adverti que seria melhor não vir te ver. Que te deixasse em paz. — A mulher agora estava girando os anéis de seus dedos, ansiosa. — Eu ainda não me desfiz das nossas alianças, Will...

Ele reparou o anel em seu dedo ' _do compromisso_ '. Aquele dedo onde tradicionalmente as alianças de casamento são postas. Recordou-se do dia em que fizera a proposta à ela. Estavam sentados em frente a lareira, quando Molly notara que havia um anel dourado no fundo do copo de champanhe espumante. Fora uma intensa e apaixonada noite.

Escolheu manter o silêncio.

— Eu pensei muito. Acho que cometi um grande erro. Eu fui egoísta, fiz o que achava que era melhor para mim e te abandonei quando você mais precisava. — Enquanto falava a angústia era presente. Estava desolada. — Eu estava com medo. Do que poderia _acontecer_ comigo e Walter se continuasse convivendo com você.

Will virou o rosto para o lado, encarando a parede. Sua garganta estava seca e queimando. Desde o dia que voltara a morar com Molly, sentira a mudança. Ela estava tratando-o como se fosse um desconhecido. As noites passaram a ser desconfortáveis e não haviam mais carícias íntimas. Ele lutara para tentar trazer normalidade aos seus dias. Seguir em frente. Cuidar de sua família.

Até mesmo Walter estava rejeitando-o. O menino, tinha se tornado bastante recluso e frio. Tinham voltado à estaca zero. A convivência estava bastante difícil. Não se surpreendeu quando Margareth pediu o divórcio. Eles haviam discutido e no meio da briga William saiu de casa e foi para um bar. Tiveram que ligar para que ela fosse o buscar, estava sem condições de falar, imagine andar.

No dia seguinte, ele encontrou um bilhete em cima da escrivaninha. Molly o deixara. Foi morar na casa dos avós paternos de seu filho. Ele chorou quando ela partiu. Quando teve que lidar com a solidão. Durante meses ficou afetado pela separação. Ele realmente a amava. Talvez _ainda_ ame _._

— Quando eu soube que você estava internado...Não consegui parar de me culpar. — Estava rouca. Lágrimas continuavam a descer. — _Me perdoe, Will..._

Molly estava chorando muito e soluçava. Tentou segurar a mão do moreno mas antes que ela conseguisse alcançar, ele puxou para um lado oposto. Aquilo só piorou a situação. Sentia que seu coração iria explodir de tanta amargura. Não teve sequer um dia, desde que soube do seu estado, em que ela não chorasse. Seus olhos estavam cansados e latejantes.

— Nós poderíamos tentar de novo. Você poderia vir para Oregon comigo. Eu consegui montar uma loja de roupas. Não é muito, mas conseguiremos nos manter. — Num ato desesperado segurou o rosto do homem com as duas mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ela. — Eu quero _cuidar_ de você.

A aparência dele só a fazia ficar pior ainda. Completamente diferente do _William Graham_ que conhecera. Estava magro, pálido. O cabelo mal cuidado e barba por fazer. Olheiras profundas, apesar de ter passado um bom tempo ' _dormindo_ ' por causa do estado comatoso. Um homem abatido. Os braços com cicatrizes verticais. Elas eram bastante visíveis. Ela queria o abraçar. O esconder do mundo. Fazer ele esquecer de toda a dor que passara.

Graham também desabou. O rosto fora preenchido pelas lágrimas doloridas. Ele não sabia se ficava com nojo de si mesmo por ter feito Molly ficar nesse estado, ou se chorava por comoção do que ela havia dito. Os dois ficaram ali em silêncio, unidos pela melancolia.

Após algum tempo, tentou se recompor e parecer firme. Havia tomado uma decisão, a qual iria arder por muito tempo em seu peito. Esperou até que ela se acalmasse para poder pronunciar algo.

— A culpa não foi, e jamais será sua. _Eu sou um monstro. Nada além de uma escória._ Nem vivo eu deveria estar mais. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Foi um erro entrar na sua vida. Eu destruí a sua felicidade, baguncei sua tranquilidade. Se eu cheguei até esse ponto, não foi por sua causa.

— Querido, não fale _assim_ de você mesm-

— Eu quero que você vá embora. _Agora_. Não torne a me procurar. Viva a sua vida, cuide de seu filho. Não gaste seu tempo comigo. — Não era aquilo que ele realmente queria. Mas em nome do amor que um dia ele compartilhou com a mulher, e todos os momentos felizes, era preciso ser feito. — Essa é _minha_ escolha.

— É _isso_ que você quer ? — Ela estava transtornada. Sua voz agora estava num tom elevado. — Está me punindo pelo o que eu fiz a você. Por eu ter te abandonado.

— Você merece mais do que eu posso oferecer, Margareth. — Os olhos azuis estavam irritados. A voz insistia em sair falhada.

— Eu ainda te amo. Nunca deixei de amar. — Aquilo fora como uma facada diretamente em seu coração. – Nós vamos conseguir juntos, seja lá o que for. Estarei do seu lado.

— Mas eu não. _Não amo mais_. — Era preciso. Tinha que fazer isso pelo _bem_ dela. — Eu achava que você era a pessoa certa. E durante um tempo você foi. Porém, percebi que mesmo na sua presença me sentia solitário. Isso nunca iria dar certo. _Nós_.

Will queria se jogar de uma ponte. Sumir e nunca mais ser visto por ninguém.

— _Aquele cara_. Ele ainda exerce influência sob você. — Ela parecia decepcionada e incrédula. — O quão _próximos_ vocês eram ?

— O que está insinuando ? Já conversamos sobre _isso_.

— O óbvio. — Agora ela estava rindo. Gargalhadas forçadas de desespero. — Você sente mais falta de um psicopata assassino do que da sua própria mulher. Agora me lembro _porquê_ eu te deixei. Acha que eu não notei ? Eu não sou burra. Você me dizia que preferia morrer do que ver _Hannibal_ novamente. Agora acho que se fosse preciso morrer para vê-lo mais uma vez, não hesitaria em fazê-lo. — Era incrível a mudança de humor tão repentina. Antes derramava-se em lágrimas, agora estava consumida pelo ódio. — Eu te amei, Will. Acho que _mais_ do que você me amou. E eu _me arrependo_.

Nada mais fora dito. Molly caminhou até a porta. Ela sabia que tinha sido dura demais. Uma parte de si queria voltar e desculpar-se, uma outra queria o esganar até que ele perdesse a consciência. Talvez algum dia os dois voltassem a se falar novamente. Se acertariam. Ou passariam a vida inteira sem manter contato de novo. Apenas o tempo tinha a resposta.

— Adeus. 


	4. Palácio da Memória

A porta para o palácio da memória de Hannibal Lecter se encontra na escuridão de sua mente e possuí um _aldrava[1]_ decorado como um leão segurando a argola pela boca. Este portal se entreabre para imensos espaços bem iluminados no antigo estilo barroco com corredores e câmaras. Por toda parte há exibições, cada qual ligada a lembranças que levam a outras em progressão geométrica. Existem fragmentos dos seus primeiros anos de vida, os tempos na escola de medicina e as consultas feitas enquanto exercia o cargo de psiquiatria. Outras salas, conservam sons e movimentos. Até mesmo cheiros sentidos há muito tempo atrás. Súplicas e gritos agonizantes também habitam aqueles terrenos, aonde o próprio Hannibal não se sente tentado a ir. Mas os corredores não ecoam os gritos, e sim, música para aqueles que apreciam.

O palácio fora uma construção iniciada nos períodos iniciais onde Lecter era apenas um estudante. Foi se aprimorando durante os anos de encarceramento, melhorando e ampliando aquelas paredes, fortalecendo-as. Sua riqueza de detalhes e informação servira muito quando era negado o acesso a livros. Alana sabia ser extremamente cruel quando queria. A decoração assemelhava-se com a Capela Palatina, em Palermo. O piso tem uma certa peculiaridade: uma caveira. Um lembrete singelo da mortalidade. Um lugar rico em beleza, severidade e atemporal.

Ele mesmo se via visitando um dos cômodos mais vezes do que lhe era adequado. Onde guardava cópias quase idênticas das pessoas que considerava importantes. No seu palácio também havia um Will Graham. Não chegava aos pés do original, entretanto, saciava o desejo de o reencontrar novamente. Às vezes repassavam conversas já tidas no passado, ou iniciavam algumas que – provavelmente, jamais terão nesta vida. Abigail e Mischa estavam materializadas em memórias, como cacos de gesso quebrados. Imaginava inúmeras realidades e possibilidades diferentes onde as duas ainda poderiam estar vivas. O que infelizmente, nunca poderá correr nesta.

Nada é eterno, tudo tem um tempo nesta vida. Somente coisas emprestadas que um dia serão reclamadas de volta. Hannibal já tivera muitas coisas que foram tomadas de si. Algumas que não fizeram falta alguma, e outras que ardem como o inferno por conta de sua ausência. Ele mesmo já tomou _coisas_ dos outros. Apenas pelo prazer amargo de brincar de ser Deus.

— Como era o nome de sua mãe ? — O timbre vibrante ecoou pela escuridão.

— Chama-se _Simonetta_. — Falou, calmamente.

O homem logo revelou-se em meio ao breu. Era Will novamente. Hannibal mostrou-se verdadeiramente contente. De todos os que mantinha conversas em seu palácio, de longe este era o favorito. O cenário mudou. Estavam em seu velho consultório psiquiátrico, em Baltimore. Sentados frente-a-frente. Lecter gostava daquele lugar, fora uma pena perde-lo.

— Nós não costumávamos falar muito sobre parentes. — Os olhos azulados brilharam de forma desafiadora. — Ela era uma boa mãe ?

— De longe, a melhor que possa imaginar. Sempre estava preocupada com o meu bem estar e com o de Mischa. — Cruzou as pernas antes de continuar. — E como a sua se chamava, Will ?

— Eu já lhe disse. Não a conheci. — A cópia de Graham sorriu, torto. — Sente falta dela ?

— Penso em minha família todos os dias. _Todos eles_.

— Sente _a minha_ falta ?

Hannibal estreitou os pequenos olhos cor âmbar. Meneou calmamente a cabeça para o lado, encarando o outro a sua frente. Recordava-se de Will como aquela vez em que o mesmo o manipulou para que acreditasse estar ao seu lado, pois era sua aparência favorita. _A sedução, a manipulação, a traição e o_ _ **preço**_ _pago._ Os cabelos cacheados devidamente arrumados. Roupas mais elegantes e uma loção pós-barba com um cheiro melhor – pois francamente, a que costumava usar, causava uma irritação nas narinas do mais velho de tão ruim. Particularmente ele achava que os óculos usados por Graham estragavam sua aparência. Escondiam os _incrivelmente belos_ olhos azuis. A tonalidade deles nem sempre eram como os céus, às vezes turquesa, outrora verdes, uma miscelânea de nuances.

— Mais do que pensei que sentiria. — Era verdade. Hannibal encontrava sustento somente em estar na presença do outro.

— Você acha que _ele_ também sente a sua ? — A cópia se referia ao verdadeiro William. — Pensa muito _nele_?

E foi nesse momento que ele decidiu sair de seu palácio da memória, e trancar as portas daquele cômodo para sempre. Era importuno quando sua consciência lembrava-o que aquilo não passava de uma simulação. E por mais que sentisse falta ou pensasse muito em Graham, era irrefutável a sua sentença. Ele _não_ iria mais o procurar. Após muito ponderar sobre o que fazer, o seu veredito foi deixa-lo livre. A sua compaixão por Will era um tanto inconveniente. Mas ao contrário de Lecter, ele ainda poderia seguir uma vida sem precisar se esconder ou correr da polícia. E isto foi provado quando conseguiu arranjar uma _esposa_.

O ato desesperado de se entregar para o FBI depois de Florença e Fazenda Muskrat só salienta o fato de ter se tornado um dependente do outro. Hannibal deixou que a relação excedesse os limites, e ganhou como consequência um ponto fraco. Um ponto _extremamente_ frágil. Quando o assunto era Will, até mesmo ele, que era consideravelmente uma pessoa bem alinhada, perdia as rédeas.

Não se pode viver _com_ ele, não pode viver _sem_ ele.

O único consolo era a noite em que os dois mataram Francis Dolarhyde. A junção de almas, a excitante dança sincronizada coberta pelo sangue fresco, a troca de olhares selvagens e cobertos por desejo. Ultrapassava qualquer tipo de declaração de afeto. Ali ele soube, que mesmo longe, a alma de Will ainda _lhe pertenceria_. E a sua, estaria sob posse dele. Mas aquilo não era tudo. Ele queria e precisava que a transformação de Will fosse completa. O cordeiro se transformando na besta. E o único modo era fazer que o mesmo o acabasse com a vida de Hannibal.

Se posicionou estrategicamente na beira da falésia. Era um recado dado e uma oportunidade única. Se fosse para enfim liberar a verdadeira forma escondida por tanto tempo dentro de Will Graham, sua morte valeria a pena. Ele sabia que se não fosse desse modo, jamais que o outro teria coragem para aniquila-lo. Só não estava em seus planos, o fato de Will também se jogar junto a si. Um final digno de _Romeu e Julieta_ , qual tiveram um amor sincero, que lutou contra todas as adversidades, quebrou barreiras, resistiu a todos os males e no final recorreu à morte quando não conseguiram ficar mais juntos.

Mas a história entre Will e Hannibal não era nada bonita, para muitos. Era marcada por uma trilha de sangue e corpos. Batalhas, dualidades e tragédias. Uma união fadada à desgraça. Uma loucura compartilhada a dois. Todavia, Hannibal não encarava as coisas desse modo. Sempre via o belo no feio. Por trás de toda aquela dor provocada por ele mesmo, conseguiu preencher as lacunas do cerne de William, enxergando a grandiosidade por trás da casca débil exposta. Naquela noite, todo o seu ser vibrou. Não só conseguiu que o de olhos azulados matasse alguém, como _participou_ disso.

Era tudo o que sempre tinha desejado. Para eles dois.

Apesar do ataque, ser jogado contra o mar rochoso, ter ficado gravemente ferido, triunfou silenciosamente. Foi uma batalha vencida depois de muitos anos. Uma da qual _abriu mão_ após abandonar o corpo inconsciente de Will e fugir com Chiyoh até a Ásia. Precisamente, Japão. Talvez fosse egoísmo de sua parte. Mas se ficasse, correria o risco de voltar para o Hospital Estadual de Batilmore para Criminosos Insanos. E francamente, ele já havia cedido _muito_ de seu tempo para aquele lugar mesquinho. A ideia de ficar confinado que nem um animal não lhe apetecia. Hannibal ainda pensou em ir atrás de Will. Mas ele parecia feliz com sua outra vida, e não com que a Lecter escolhera. Agora ele tinha uma esposa, uma família. Aquilo que Hannibal jamais poderia oferecer, não depois do que fizera a Abigail. E pela primeira vez em anos, aceitou a rejeição de Will e decidiu seguir em frente.

Escolheu a Ásia por conta de sua tia, uma velha paixão não-correspondida do passado. A conhecera enquanto buscava vingança pela morte de Mischa.

 _'Eu amo você, Lady Murasaki.' Disse enquanto se aproximava da mulher.  
_  
 _Ela abriu o olhos e se afastou das mãos dele, cobertas por sangue._

 _'E_ _ **o que**_ _restou em você, que seja capaz de amar !?'_

Seu palácio mental também a abrigava. Por muito tempo a mulher tinha sido a sua _pessoa preferida_ no mundo, até Will aparecer. Porém, após finalmente conseguir se vingar dos homens que assassinaram sua família e Mischa, o coração de Hannibal entrou em um longo inverno e se perdeu. Murasaki acabou se apaixonando, mas não suportou o ver nesse estado e voltou para casa, em Hiroshima. Apesar de a considerar muito, não tinha planos de a procurar. Chiyoh possuía uma casa em Kioto, e lá eles ficaram. Precisou modificar sua aparência, pintando os cabelos dourados de preto, deixou-os crescer, agora usava lentes de contato verdes e barba por fazer. Engordou um pouco, deixando o rosto menos esguio.

— Nós poderíamos ir até a estação de Tokyo, Hannibal. — Chiyoh usou o nome de batismo, ao invés do falso, por estarem sozinhos. — É outubro. As flores _Higanbana_ já estão por lá.

— _Higanbana_? — Questionou.

— Sim. São muito populares aqui no Japão. Possuem até uma lenda. — Disse enquanto soltava os cabelos negros, que antes estavam presos em formato de 'coque'. — Um duende chamado Manju, era responsável por fazer as flores florescerem, enquanto Saka, as folhas. Mas eles nunca conseguiam se encontrar, pois a planta nunca dá flores e folhas ao mesmo tempo. Os dois estavam curiosos sobre si mesmos e queriam se encontrar, conhecer um ao outro. Desobedeceram as ordens dos deuses e marcaram um encontro. Por causa dessa desobediência, os dois duendes foram punidos por toda a eternidade, ficando separados. Por esse motivo, essa flor é associada à saudade e perda, abandono e memórias. Acredita-se que se você encontrar uma pessoa que nunca mais verá de novo, essas flores irão crescer em seu caminho.

Hannibal pareceu pensar muito. Chiyoh apenas observou, sorrindo. Ela sabia o _porquê_ de estar pensativo.

— Higanbana é Lírio da Aranha Vermelha, na língua ocidental. — Ainda sorrindo, a mulher ditou devagar.

_

Aria Da Capo de Bach, preenchia o cômodo. A cada nota tocada, Lecter sentia seu corpo flutuar. A melodia combinada perfeitamente com os cortes realizados na carne macia. Tempero fora usado, o fogão ligado e a carne preparada. Montou estrategicamente e artisticamente a entrada principal. Com o tempo restante, dedicou-se a preparar a sobremesa. Um sanguinaccio dolce, o mesmo que fizera enquanto estava encarcerado. Mas desta vez sua receita incluía sangue, _humano_. Em fogo baixo, misturava o chocolate preto e o líquido carmim, até que ficasse homogêneo. Esperava que o sangue não fosse tão ruim quanto o dono proveniente. Um adolescente descortês que insistira em fumar bem em cima da cara de Hannibal. _Crime teria sido deixa-lo vivo_. Nada fora jogado fora, tudo reaproveitado. Infelizmente só os pulmões tiveram que ser descartados, uma lástima. Hannibal Lecter podia ser considerado insano por alguns, mas não ao ponto de comer um pulmão quase necrosado.

Ele podia mudar de país, mas o costume de dar festas mórbidas mudava junto.

Estavam no auge da noite. Todos os convidados se divertindo, comendo os tira-gostos e bebendo vinhos importados. Hannibal, sendo prestigiado por seus dotes culinários. Foi quando Chiyoh, o puxou para fora da propriedade. Os dois se distanciaram um pouco da casa, e conferiram se nenhum convidado havia os seguido.

— O que têm tanta urgência que foi preciso me tirar de lá, para ser dito ? — Perguntou, curioso.

— Foi a senhorita Du'Maurier. Ela estava vigiando a propriedade de Will, quando me ligou desesperada. — A oriental estava com o semblante atordoado. — Ela não encontrou movimentação na casa e achou que ele tinha saído para comemorar a virada de ano.

— E então ?

— A porta da casa estava aberta, ela entrou. — O nervosismo estava aparente. Nem mesmo Chiyoh saberia como Hannibal iria reagir a isto. — O Will...

— Estou ouvindo. — Lecter disse, impaciente. Ele sabia que pelo modo que a mulher estava enrolando, deveria ser algo sério. E não estava gostando disso.

— Will tentou se suicidar na noite de virada do ano, Hannibal.


	5. Afronta

_"A crueldade possui um coração humano,  
O ciúme, um rosto humano,  
O medo, a divina forma humana,  
E a intimidade, o aspecto humano._

 _O aspecto humano é ferro forjado,_  
 _A forma humana, uma forja ardente,_  
 _O rosto humano, uma fornalha restrita,_  
 _E o coração humano, sua garganta esfomeada._

 **— William Blake** , _Cantos da Experiência (A Divina Imagem)_."

 _"Ex-agente especial do FBI enlouquece e é despachado para hospício._

 _Matéria por: Freddie Lounds._

 _No meio desta semana o ex-investigador especial e instrutor de medicina forense em Quântico, Virgínia, foi internado em uma instituição para doentes mentais por um período indeterminado. A natureza do suposto problema mental de Graham não foi revelada, todavia um psicólogo do instituto a qual entrevistei denominou-a de 'depressão profunda'. Nada mais nem a menos esperado de um homem com histórico de instabilidade mental._

 _O famoso e polêmico William (Will) Graham já fora citado em meu tabloide, quando acusado de cometer inúmeros assassinatos que ao tardar foram descobertos serem obras de seu antigo psiquiatra, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, cujo suas práticas terríveis deixaram um legado sangrento em Baltimore._

 _Infelizmente, Lecter encontra-se foragido e seu paradeiro continua sendo um mistério mesmo após três anos de sua fuga. Muitos ainda insistem em especular que Graham tenha o auxiliado, por conta de seu relacionamento bastante duvidoso com o canibal genocida. Seria a causa de sua loucura, o mal oculto cultivado por Hannibal Lecter ?"_

Alana Bloom estava agitada, esgotada e apelando para sua benevolência interior. A maior de suas vontades neste momento era de esganar a Jack Crawford. Ignorou totalmente os funcionários que a alertaram para não entrar no gabinete do homem, pois o mesmo estava tendo uma reunião com alguns agentes da Bureau, o que parecia ser de extrema importância. Nem ao menos chegou a anunciar sua entrada ou bater na porta do escritório, deixando todos ali dentro estarrecidos olhando para a imagem da mulher enraivecida. Bloom trouxe consigo a edição impressa do _TattlerCrime_ que a esta altura com certeza estava amassada por conta de sua frustação. Jack rapidamente se desfez de todos os agentes presentes na sala, envergonhado pela atitude de Alana. O escritório estava notoriamente bagunçado. Papéis jogados em cima da mesa e cadeiras desorganizadas.

— Boa tarde, _Alana_. — Saudou rispidamente. O homem estava com uma aparência _nada_ agradável. Bolsas enormes escuras sob seus olhos avermelhados, roupas amarrotadas e seu hálito cheirava a café, provavelmente uma tentativa de manter-se acordado. — A que devo sua ilustre visita ?

Os olhos claros se estreitaram, salientando mais ainda sua indignação. Como Jack poderia estar sendo tão cínico ? _Um verdadeiro duas caras egoísta_. Não hesitou em jogar o tabloide medíocre em sua direção. A notícia da primeira página vulgarmente estampada com uma foto de Graham e ao lado uma foto que mostrava o _Hospital Naval Bethesda_ [1]. O homem negro soltou um suspiro em negação ao que estava lendo. Posteriormente ao ataque tempestuoso de Bloom ao jogar o jornal praticamente em sua cara, pegou-o calmamente e se pôs a ler.

— Maldita parasita. — Massageou as têmporas com os dedos. Ele estava cansado. Mal havia dormido. — Graças aos céus que ela ainda não sabe sobre a tentativa de suicídio dele. _Aí sim_ eu teria uma grande dor de cabeça.

Alana estava incrédula. Como ele conseguia ficar tão tranquilo por Freddie Lounds não ter adicionado o fato da tentativa de auto extermínio, mas sobre espalhar que Will é um louco dissimulado e instável, era algo totalmente 'aceitável'. Os lábios carmesim demonstravam o descontentamento, a ira e decepção.

— E quando foi que você tomou a magnífica decisão de o internar numa ala hospitalar psiquiátrica ? Não é _exagero_ demais da sua parte ? — A mulher estava visivelmente irritada e com as mãos repousadas em sua cintura.

— Ele não está jogado em _qualquer_ lugar, o Hospital Naval Bethesda é considerado um dos melhores centros médicos nos Estados Unidos. E é por tempo limitado, ele precisa se recompor.

— Então talvez _você_ também devesse tirar férias lá, que tal ? — Bloom cuspiu as palavras grosseiramente, debochando de Jack. — O Will _não_ está louco nem muito menos é um doente mental. Está feliz ao ver a imagem dele ser mais manchada do que já é ?

Crawford mentalizou um mantra para acalmar-se. Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele, porém não seria nada vantajoso discutir com Alana. Era compreensível que ela estivesse zangada por sua decisão, já que o fez sem a consultar. Além disso, Bloom só sabia da primeira tentativa de suicídio de Will, e mesmo que inconscientemente ela nutria sentimentos mal resolvidos pelo ex-agente. Obviamente estava preocupada com seu bem estar.

— Estou inclinado a acreditar que ele está melhor aonde está, do que solto por aí.

— Ele é um adulto, Jack ! — Vociferou. — Quem decide isto não somos nós e sim o próprio Will !

— Então, no caso, seria bem melhor ir ao seu enterro do que cuidar dele em vida, _não é_ ? — Perdeu a paciência e gritou com a mulher. — Ele nem ficou vinte e quatro horas sozinho, Alana ! E sabe o que aconteceu ? Ele não hesitou de enfiar um bisturi no próprio pescoço ! É isso que você chama de ' _adulto_ ' que pode cuidar da própria vida ?

A feição que antes carregava o ar de rancor aos poucos transformou-se em pura angústia. O baque da notícia dada fez com que ela perdesse as forças de suas pernas, vacilando um pouco na compostura. Provavelmente teria caído se não estivesse recostada a parede. Alana levou uma de suas até boca, tampando-a. Os olhos estavam marejados, mas ela não permitiria que as lágrimas saíssem.

— _Como_ ? — Indagou, com a voz trêmula.

— Após receber alta e a avaliação psicológica dele estar dentro da ' _normalidade_ ' decidiram liberar ele. Provavelmente Will mentiu ou omitiu algumas informações para poder sair da clínica...Ou houve negligência por parte da equipe. — O timbre estava embargado em um misto de tristeza e exaustão. Limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. — E nenhum funcionário poderia o prender ali, já que se tratava um hospital comum. O único dever da equipe era cuidar da saúde física. Mas no próprio hospital ele surtou e conseguiu surrupiar um bisturi cirúrgico de alguma sala sem ser visto, parou no meio do corredor e cortou a garganta sem nem ao menos vacilar. Além disso teve um ataque de histerismo mesmo após de terem conseguido suturar a laceração, tiveram que sedá-lo. Tentaram comunicar Molly, mas ela não atendeu nenhum dos telefonemas e então me chamaram. Provavelmente ela mesma adicionou o número do meu telefone, o que estranhei, já que me odeia.

Bloom sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da sala, ainda mantendo uma boa distância de Jack. Precisava recuperar-se do choque provocado pela notícia. Mesmo após ter conhecimento disso, não era uma razão de ter ocultado e orquestrado uma internação que _muito_ provavelmente não fora voluntária de Graham. Ela sentia-se traída por Crawford, de modo algum agiria por trás das costas de Will novamente. A gota d'agua ocorreu quando concordou com a soltura de Hannibal Lecter do Hospital Estadual de Baltimore para criminosos insanos. Alana sabia dos riscos, até mesmo aceitou que Graham morresse em uma das possibilidades de falha do plano. Uma decisão inconveniente e individualista para o seu próprio bem estar, por buscar uma vingança contra Lecter pelo passado onde a manipulara bem debaixo de seu próprio nariz.

— E por qual motivo você não me comunicou ?

— A última vez que nos encontramos você fez questão de deixar claro que o assunto ' _Hannibal Lecter_ ' e tudo que o acompanhava não era da sua conta. — Jack respondeu secamente.

— E aonde Will se encaixa _nesse_ assunto ?

— Não sei se você está se fazendo de desentendida ou está com amnésia, mas ele tem mais a ver com o Hannibal do que você imagina, Alana. E nós temos culpa por isso.

— Não existe _nós_ , Jack. Eu te alertei desde o início para que não o deixasse chegar perto demais, não venha me culpar por _seus_ erros.

É isso. Se Jack não tivesse permitido a aproximação entre Will e Hannibal, extrapolado os limites e o usado como um boneco sem se importar com as consequências, jamais estaria acontecendo essas coisas. Graham a essa altura estaria em sua pequena casa em Maryland, cuidando de seus cachorros e feliz com a sua pacata vida. Sem preocupações, sem assassinos perturbando a sanidade de sua mente, e sem Hannibal ocupando todos os seus pensamentos. Ou até mesmo, se tivesse impedido a tempo. Notado que o amigo não estava bem. Que a depressão e o alcoolismo estavam o afundando cada vez mais. Todavia, todos ao redor de Will o ignoraram, talvez por pena, do homem que estava matando a si mesmo a cada dia que se passava e virando uma casca oca sem vida e sentimentos nulos.

— Isso me recorda, sobre a proposta que te fiz. — Jack agora ostentava um sorriso irônico. — Nunca é tarde para _reconsiderar_.

— Você não aprendeu _a sua lição_ , não é ? — A mulher levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada e foi em direção a porta do gabinete. — Eu não vou te ajudar. As coisas estão ótimas como estão. Mexer no passado só vai piorar. Deixe Will em paz, isso é uma _ordem_ , não um pedido. Você está mal acostumado a usar ele como seu escudo. Ele sempre leva a pior e você continua como está, com o ego nas alturas. — Cruzou os braços ao lado da porta, com o semblante sério.

Assim como Alana, Jimmy Price invadiu o recinto sem antes se anunciar, com uma pasta cheia de documentos na mão. Aquele estava sendo oficialmente o dia em que todo mundo resolvera entrar sem ser chamado. Um fato bastante inconveniente, aos olhos de Jack.

— _Oh_ , perdão. Achei que você estava sozinho. — Jimmy deu um sorriso torto e sem graça para Alana e voltou a atenção diretamente a Jack, ignorando a presença da mulher na sala. — Eu estou com o laudo da autópsia, ele é completo. As fotos estão nas últimas páginas da ficha, impressões digitais foram encontradas do corpo mas aparentemente nosso amigo teve o trabalho de tentar limpa-las e estão borradas. Porém não foi esperto _o bastante_. Encontramos saliva, parece que ele é um beijoqueiro.

— Espere um minuto do lado de fora. Já falo com você. — Disse para Price. Afinal, ele estava no meio de uma _conversa/discursão_ com Bloom.

Jimmy obedeceu, saindo do gabinete sem relutar.

— Um dia Hannibal irá voltar por Will. Ou vise versa. Não só por Will, como para _todos_ nós. E eu não irei te socorrer quando ele finalmente conseguir por as mãos em você. Deveríamos ter morrido naquela noite, em sua casa. Desde então o tempo que estamos vivendo é emprestado. E Hannibal virá cobra-lo. — Crawford alertou após ter certeza de que Price não estava mais por perto. — Se eu fosse você, teria ficado escondida com o rabo entre as pernas com Margot e seu filho. Foi um _erro_ voltar para Baltimore.

Alana estaria sendo ingênua _demais_ ao achar que Lecter não viria atrás dela algum dia. E extremamente estúpida em não querer o ajudar. Todos sabiam que no passado ela reclamou o posto antigo de Chilton para poder manter os olhos bem abertos em Hannibal, que estava preso no manicômio. Não faria sentido agora apenas ignorar o fato dele estar por aí fazendo novas vítimas e manipulando pessoas com seus jogos mentais. Chegou até a pensar que de alguma forma ela estivesse o protegendo em troca de sua imunidade. Mas fazer um acordo com o Hannibal era a mesma coisa que vender a alma ao Diabo. _Talvez ainda pior_.

— E _eu_ vou fazer questão de assistir quando o teu orgulho e falta de empatia pelos outros destruir tudo o que te resta. — Disse em alto e bom tom. — Coloque todas as despesas de Will no meu nome, tudo o que ele precisar, vou providenciar. Mas não volte a me procurar com seus planos ridículos e conspirações _inventadas_ dentro da sua cabeça, que provavelmente está num estado mais crítico do que a mente do Will. _Adeus, Jack_.

O homem lançou um olhar escarnecido para Bloom. Desejou profundamente que o canibal massacrasse Margot e depois ela, posteriormente servisse aos cães. A observou sair da sala com o nariz empinado, pisando fortemente no chão com os saltos pretos de seus pés. Jimmy Price adentrou o ambiente novamente, desta vez curioso com o teor da conversa entre Jack e Alana, porém preferiu não perguntar nada. Entregou o laudo para o agente e discutiu sobre o caso com ele por algum tempo.

 **Hospital Naval Bethesda, Maryland**.

Clarice Starling sentia-se constrangida. O diretor geral do Hospital não queria permitir a entrada da jovem simplesmente por constar que ela era uma estagiária e estudante. Mesmo após ter conseguido passagem liberada por conta do FBI, ainda tivera que passar por esse constrangimento.

 _'Eu estou quase certo que Freddie Lounds possuí contatos dentro do hospital, e ela acabará sabendo que você estará indo para lá assim que eu marcar o encontro.' Crawford inclinou-se para frente encarando-a. 'Cuidado com a imprensa quando entrar e sair. Eles irão tentar sugar o máximo de informação que puderem'_

 _'E se ele se negar a conversar comigo?'_

 _Jack suspirou._

 _'Ele vai. Não estou pretensioso que ele vá cooperar, já se recusou antes. E é por isso que não iremos avisa-lo que você irá vê-lo. Quando você já estiver lá, os funcionários irão movê-lo para uma sala onde você possa ter uma conversa supervisionada, é claro.'_

Mesmo após Jack ter a instruído completamente como agir, ela não deixava de sentir um certo incômodo. A entrada da ala decorada com algumas plantas tinha no final um guarda e atrás dele uma porta gradeada metálica. O homem olhava pra ela seriamente. Quando Clarice se aproximou, ele fez as mesmas perguntas genéricas. Se ela estava armada, pediu para ver a autorização e distintivo. Passou um detector de metais e a revistou.

— Lembre-se bem das regras. Não entregue nada a ele a não ser papel liso. Nada de caneta, lápis e _muito menos_ objetos cortantes. Os papéis que você estiver carregando não podem conter adereços. Nada de grampos, alfinetes ou clipes. Está entendendo? — Após terminar de olhar dentro de sua bolsa de médio porte, a devolveu para jovem.

— Claro.

— Você terá uma hora. Nada mais. Ele vai estar o tempo todo algemado e sentado à mesa. Haverá um outro guarda do lado de fora da sala, por precaução. Há um espelho de dupla face, ele poderá ver vocês mas não os ouvir. Isso se o paciente resolver falar algo, o que acho _impossível_. — Terminou finalmente de dar as instruções e liberou a passagem para Starling.

Atrás da porta havia um outro corredor em formato de 'L', porém desta vez menor que o outro. Os saltos dos sapatos estalavam no piso, produzindo um ruído oco. Suas mãos estavam suando de ansiedade e medo. O segundo guarda que a aguardava sorriu para ela, destravando a porta. Em sua cintura era possível notar facilmente a presença de um taser elétrico e a pistola de gás tranquilizante. Em um gancho ao lado da entrada estava pendurada uma camisa-de-força. Seu coração deu um salto e o estômago formigava. Clarice estava deveras nervosa.

O interior do ambiente estava bem iluminado. Paredes brancas com uma única listra horizontal preta. Uma mesa centralizada branca, presa ao chão. Mãos atadas a algemas, que estranhamente também prendiam-se à mesa metálica. Starling pôde observar o abatido e franzino homem com o olhar perdido. Assim que caminhara para dentro, a porta atrás de si foi fechada, dando privacidade a ambos.

— Meu nome é Clarice Starling. — Disse, bastante cortês. — O senhor poderia ceder-me um pouco de seu tempo ?

William finalmente levantou o olhar para a ruiva. Por um rápido momento tivera a impressão que os olhos profundamente azuis produziram uma espécie de estalo que arrepiou todo o seu corpo. _Aquele seria um longo dia._


	6. A Saudade

A pincelada guiada com destreza deslizava pela tela, criando um belo degrade entre o azul celeste e o alaranjado fim de tarde. Quando o pincel já não possuía muito pigmento, Hannibal molhou-o com laranja e prosseguiu cobrindo a parte já pintada.

Sua nova moradia era bastante aconchegante. Uma esplêndida casa tradicional japonesa majestosamente construída e erguida por madeira, com _Fusuma_ , panéis deslizantes que atuam como portas corrediças e divisórias que geralmente são decorados com flores, paisagens ou animais. O exuberante telhado semelhante aos dos templos budistas e o jardim japonês com direito a um lago de peixes Koi, de cores variadas. Um paraíso.

Já era manhã quando Chiyoh saiu. Os dias eram extensos e Hannibal evitava sair de casa por segurança. Mesmo com uma identidade falsa e aparência modificada ele ainda corria riscos. Os dois conseguiam manter o alto padrão de vida do ex-psiquiatra por intermediário de Bedelia, que investiu em uma criação de uma empresa onde utilizara um ' _ghost writer_ ' — pessoa que prepara ou escreve anonimamente uma obra literária, artística ou política encomendada por algum autor, e o mesmo só assina com seu nome patenteando a autoria da obra.

Os rascunhos oficiais vinham do próprio Hannibal e eram publicados no nome fictício de Dittmann M. M. Até mesmo a própria Bedelia utilizava um nome falso para sua persona de empresária, na qual interpretava ' _Ashley Julian_ '. Aquilo não se passava de um passatempo para Lecter não se entediar. Ainda havia alguns bilhões acumulados em contas nas Bahamas, coisa que era desconhecida do FBI.

Durante todos esses três anos, até mesmo Jack Crawford adquiriu um dos livros que o canibal escrevera, o que era um pouco irônico. Se ele descobrisse isso um dia, o rancor guardado por Hannibal Lecter só aumentaria em proporções catastróficas.

Bedelia Du'Maurier não conseguiu sair da órbita do ex-paciente. Como ela mesma um dia disse, é difícil não se sentir seduzido pelos encantos de Hannibal. Todos são facilmente atraídos por seu requinte e inteligência, mas se tivessem plena consciência do que se esconde atrás desse traje...não sobrariam admiradores. Por algum motivo não tão racional, permitiu-se a continuar do lado dele mesmo tendo a certeza de que algum dia no futuro iria ser morta por aquelas mãos que tocavam uma melodia no cravo tão bem. Ainda que o seu destino fosse a morte, o desejo de estar o ajudando tocava mais alto que o instinto de sobrevivência.

Will Graham era o holofote de Jack e consequentemente as atenções da polícia estavam sobre ele. Após a fuga de Hannibal, ela foi investigada e convocada para prestar depoimento, entretanto, fora apenas isso. Era como se jamais tivesse algum envolvimento com o homem. E com uma atuação ardilosa de vítima traumatizada, conseguiu dobrar todos ao seu redor.

A cólera de Jack e busca por justiça poderiam ser eternas, toda via, os rastros deixados pelo canibal iam se esvaindo a cada dia, e a demanda de verba liberada para uma investigação já estava no limite. O que restava era uma busca por conta própria, o que não seria nada vantajoso e demorado, com riscos de se obter nenhum resultado. Hannibal Lecter novamente estava triunfando.

Hannibal gostava do Japão. Obviamente quando jovem, sofreu uma grande influência por conta da esposa do seu tio Robert Lecter, entretanto, a cultura oriental o fascinava por completo. Seria uma pena se tivesse que deixar a Ásia por algum contratempo. A nação é bem evoluída e o povo bastante educado, dificilmente um comportamento rude chamava-lhe atenção — coisa que acontecia com certa frequência na américa, o que poderia justificar tantas mortes para sua ficha.

E mesmo que, ele se sentisse liberto e vitorioso, ainda havia um grande vazio. A saudade e decepção caminhavam juntas.

O cenário de Florença se repetindo mais uma vez.

A televisão estava ligada num programa de talentos japonês. Não era de seu costume assistir tais coisas, porém a mantinha ligada em canais aleatórios enquanto estava sozinho. Uma jovem estava se apresentando, cantando uma bela música da qual Hannibal não prestou atenção no nome.

 _"Se você pudesse me ver agora,_

 _Imagino o que você pensaria,_

 _Do meu eu, vivendo sem você._

 _Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que nunca mais poderei lhe ver,_

 _Eu ainda não lhe disse nada._

 _Não importa o quão assustador seja, eu não vou olhar para trás,_

 _Se no final de tudo, há amor._

 _Todo mundo encontra o amor,_

 _No final."_

Ele parou de pintar o quadro, qual retratava o bosque atrás da Mansão Lecter, na Lituânia. O ambiente aonde costumava passar as tardes junto de Mischa. Inconscientemente lágrimas caíram de seu olho direito, sem que nem mesmo ele percebesse, durante a apresentação da jovem. Era demasiado lindo e doloroso o que aquela música simbolizava.

Hannibal estava sentindo a falta de Will e também sofrendo de alguma forma por isso. Desde que soubera que Graham tentou tirar a própria vida, a vontade de se comunicar com ele tornou-se inquietante e imoral. Era arriscado e ele já não sabia quais seriam as reações que o mais novo poderia ter com um contato da parte dele.

Havia algum sentimento mais forte do que toda a prudência em seu peito. E o seu coração, estava partido. Aquilo, era de longe, o que nunca desejou para Will. Um fim tão indigno e trágico para uma pessoa com um potencial enorme. O arrependimento de ter o deixado para trás se fazia presente.

 ** _Eu te amei e te amei e te perdi._**

 ** _E isso dói como o inferno._**

 ** _Sim, isso dói como o inferno._**

O Will foi a única pessoa que conseguiu despertar um " _quase amor_ ", em Hannibal. Toda a obsessão, manipulação e sedução, eram tentativas desesperadas de fazer com que Graham ficasse por perto.

 ** _Eu não quero que eles saibam os segredos,_**

 ** _Eu não quero que eles saibam o jeito como eu amei você,_**

 ** _Eu não acho que eles entenderiam isso, não,_**

 ** _Eu não acho que eles me aceitariam, não._**

Seria injusto que o destino roubasse todas as pessoas que já gostou na vida. Mischa, Murasaki, Abigail e Will.

 _ **Eu te amei e te amei e te perdi.**_

E por um momento, naquele momento, nada mais importava. Ele precisava ver Will, o tocar, ouvir o timbre da sua voz novamente.

Ele se levantou da cadeira de frente ao quadro que não concluiu, jogou o pincel que segurava em algum canto do cômodo e correu até seu quarto. Abriu a escrivaninha desesperadamente, procurando um papel adequado para uma carta. Prontamente ao conseguir achar, pegou qualquer caneta e começou a escrever.

 _ **" Querido Will..."**_


	7. Quid Pro Quo

Cloridrato de Amitriptilina para acalmar. Fluoxetina para eliminar os pensamentos ruins e induzir uma falsa felicidade. Um braço marcado por agulhas que penetravam a epiderme de hora em hora. E no final, nada daquilo ajudava. Os dias eram resumidos em esperar o tempo passar. Uma contagem regressiva e desesperada até o fim do dia. Pior do que ter que conviver com a própria desgraça, era estar naquele lugar. Aquilo de longe não estava ajudando em nada. Era melhor ser morto de vez do que vegetar a maior parte do tempo por estar dopado até o limite por remédios.

Will não se surpreenderia se fosse arrastado até uma sala e fizessem uma lobotomia nele. Mesmo que ele próprio não pudesse sair dessa situação deplorável e auto depreciativa, qualquer um podia enxergar que um _tratamento químico_ a base de medicamentos para a depressão e auto extermínio não era adequado.

Essa clínica era o sonho de qualquer drogado, pois a maior parte do tempo você estaria voando pelas nuvens com unicórnios de chifres coloridos trotando pelo arco íris em busca do caldeirão cheio moedas douradas que se escondia no final do infinito.

Houve oscilação na lâmpada do teto. Talvez quem a colocou não tenha o feito corretamente. Os lábios ligeiramente ressecados moviam-se cuspindo palavras com certa graciosidade, assim esperado de uma bela dama no auge dos vinte anos. De certo modo o nervosismo que ela exalava o atraía para seu âmbito com suavidade. Em anos, aquela garota foi a primeira que o tratou com tanta cordialidade e mesmo assim, ele não conseguia nem sequer retribuir com palavras.

Clarice, por outro lado, já estava desistindo. Havia oferecido o arquivo detalhado com fotos e laudos das vítimas, implorando para o lado moral do homem a sua frente. E no fundo, ela estava com raiva. Era egoísta da parte dele não querer ajudar. Ele sabia muito bem que pessoas estavam morrendo e que poderia impedir se quisesse.

Era decepcionante ter se empenhado e colocado toda a sua atenção naquele encontro, pois, o mínimo que esperava era obter sucesso. Sem a colaboração de Graham as investigações não iriam avançar. Todos que tentaram traçar um perfil psicológico ou reconstituir as cenas falharam miseravelmente. E infelizmente, todos sabiam que William Graham tinha uma capacidade brilhante e assustadora de entender a mente dos criminosos.

E aqueles olhos, mais profundos do que qualquer oceano, refletiam uma mente desorientada. Para muitos, William Graham poderia muito bem ser considerado um homem acabado por conta de sua aparência. Mas Starling conseguiu sim extrair uma beleza dali, mesmo com inúmeras cicatrizes e o físico prejudicado. Um tipo de beleza que poucos conseguem captar. Cachos desalinhados sobre o rosto. Apesar de todas aquelas marcas, Clarice achou o homem bonito. Ele só estava _muito maltratado._

Se ele estivesse arrumado e com o cabelo um pouco mais curto, com certeza seria o tipo de homem que faria o seu frágil coração palpitar.

Em algum momento a de cabelos acobreados parou de insistir e pensou no que fazer. Sua única opção era ir embora e encarar um Jack Crawford furioso e desiludido. Entretanto, fora surpreendida ao ouvir a voz de William pela primeira vez.

— É passional.

Ele, notando o espanto da garota, apenas continuou a falar.

— Sabe o que é um crime passional, não é ? Motivado por uma emoção doentia, ou amor. — O timbre estava um pouco rouco e grave por conta do desuso da voz por longo período, e incômodo pela garganta machucada. — Você me disse que ele sempre deixa rosas na cena do crime, ele está se desculpando. Não é a primeira vez que eu vejo um assassino usar esse tipo de método. Seja lá o que ele estiver tentando dizer com isso, é um tanto quanto metafórico. Vermelho para alguns transmite a sensação de _paixão._

A principal característica para diferenciar o crime passional dos outros tipos de crimes é a relação afetiva que pode existir entre as partes, como um forte vínculo emocional entre os envolvidos em um relacionamento.

Mas é importante saber que o crime passional pode existir sem que exista uma relação íntima entre o criminoso e a vítima. Por exemplo: um caso de paixão platônica não correspondida em que é praticada uma violência também é um crime passional, mesmo que não exista uma relação de fato entre as pessoas.

Neste contexto, é comum que o sentimento de paixão se sobreponha à lucidez e leve a pessoa a cometer o crime.

— Descartamos a possibilidade de envolvimento com as vítimas por não constar nenhum tipo de padrão. Todas foram escolhidas aleatoriamente em locais e Estados diferentes. — Prontamente respondeu, com certo receio de Graham voltar a ficar mudo novamente. — Apenas foi identificado saliva, e não consta no banco de dados do FBI a assinatura genética do autor. Você acha que estamos seguindo pelo caminho errado ?

 _'Mas há_ _ **um**_ _padrão.' Pensou o de olhos azuis._

Will cerrou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás. Clarice finalmente conseguiu ver a marca recente em seu pescoço, que provavelmente fora profundo. Um corte horizontal mediano no pescoço que ainda possuía os pontos médicos em linha preta. Antes pouco podia se ver por conta dos cabelos desleixados cobrindo. Ficou um pouco sem graça e desviou o olhar quando ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela estava encarando o machucado.

— Eu sinto falta da minha casa, e de tomar _'umazinhas'_ de vez em quando. Esse lugar é desconfortável. — Brincou com os polegares de ambas as mãos, circulando um n'outro. — Eu prometo ajudar se você me prometer que vai conseguir minha liberação dessa merda onde estou. Eu não ligo se alguém me vigiar vinte e quatro horas, até se eu for usar o banheiro. Qualquer buraco é melhor do que esse inferno. _Quid pro quo_ , senhorita Starling ? — Sorriu com os cantos da boca.

Clarice entreabriu os lábios, pronta para uma resposta. Porém, sentiu-se burra ao não saber o que 'quid pro quo' significaria.

— Perdão, senhor Graham, mas o que é _quid pro quo_?

— Me dê uma coisa e eu te dou outra, basicamente. Meu antigo _psiquiatra_ me ensinou essa expressão. — Will demorou pronunciar a palavra 'psiquiatra', como se repudiasse ela. E quando o fez, foi num piscar de olhos.

Era um pedido um tanto quanto difícil. Ele já estava ali a mando de Jack Crawford, e tentar discutir com o mesmo sobre essa questão da liberação de Graham do Hospital seria uma guerra. Entretanto, não importava. Já era por demais uma batalha vencida no momento em que conseguiu que ele falasse algo. _Crime passional_. E se ela fosse esperta, dançaria conforme a música. Afinal, William não era um perigo para ninguém além dele mesmo. Não há um motivo abrangente para temer de deixa-lo solto na sociedade. Jack teria de entender que é para um bem maior, além do mais, poderiam o deixar sob cuidados especiais.

— Eu não posso confirmar nada de imediato. Preciso falar com meus supervisores. — Clarice ditou gentilmente, sem manter contato visual.

— Eu espero. — Não tardou a responder.

 _'Eu espero'_. Somente aquelas duas palavras serviram para aumentar o ego que estava desaparecido em Starling. Ele estava confirmando que ela poderia voltar mais _uma_ vez. Aquilo que pareceu um desastre estava desabrochando e uma pequena felicidade palpitou em seu coração. Naquele ponto, ela havia esquecido que as horas passavam e já estava no horário limite de sua conversação. Ela teria de ir embora. Um dos guardas abriu a porta, e ela se levantou, despedindo-se de William.

— A propósito, _Starling_. — Chamou-a antes que pudesse sair. — Isso serve como um aviso _amigável_ de minha parte. O Jack pode parecer uma pessoa digna de respeito e obediência, mas eu só estou nesse estado hoje, por causa dele. Se eu fosse você, usaria minhas asas para voar enquanto ainda é um pássaro livre. Pois uma vez dentro de sua gaiola, o que você vai receber em troca é ter todas as suas penas retiradas _uma-a-uma._

A jovem acobreada franziu o cenho. Ela sabia da reputação de durão de Crawford, mas aquilo era uma ofensa das grandes. Ainda mais vindo de um homem que o próprio Jack Crawford chamou de amigo um dia. Porém, devido as circunstâncias ela preferiu não questionar. Afinal, os remédios que estavam dando a ele poderiam estar mexendo com o seu psicológico e fazendo-o falar coisas desconexas e sem sentido nenhum. Jack é um ótimo investigador. Jamais faria mal a ninguém.

Clarice lampejou os olhos rapidamente para cima da mesa, conferindo se todas as pastas estavam lá — para se caso Graham se interessasse em ler depois. Foi aí que recordou-se que na recepção a entregaram uma carta dirigida a Will, como uma forma de apresentação amigável e aproximação caso ele estranhasse a presença da mulher. Seria um belo começo já ir familiarizando com ela, se entregasse a correspondência ao invés de um funcionário. E é claro, a carta fora passada em um detector para a própria segurança de Will. Se estivessem enviando algo que ele pudesse se machucar seria um baita de um problema.

O envelope não foi aberto, pois o Hospital respeita o sigilo dos pacientes.

Um pouco desajeitada e apressada pelo guarda, retirou o papel envelopado com um tipo de material diferente, mas com nada escrito do lado de fora. Pessoalmente, ela sentiu-se curiosa para ver o conteúdo, mas isso não era de sua conta. Colocou na mesa, perto do alcance do homem e despedindo-se mais uma vez, retirou-se do local.

Clarice e nem o guarda poderiam perceber o quanto ele ficou nervoso com aquele mísero e pequeno envelope. _Ele sabia._

 _Ele sabia bem de_ _ **quem**_ _era proveniente aquilo._

E involuntariamente, lágrimas cruzaram as maçãs de seu rosto, trilhando um caminho de saudade, decepção, mágoa e alivio.

 ** _'Por que você demorou tanto, Hannibal ?'_**

—

 **Oregon – 1982.**

 _Uma família. Pai, mãe e irmã._

Um carpete cinza no chão da sala e brinquedos diversos espalhados sobre si. Cheiro de torta de maçã e risadas infantis vindo da mesa da cozinha. Os bondosos dias arquivados em sua memória. A chegada em casa após um longo dia de aula, com sua mãe afagando os cabelos castanhos escorridos. Um abraço longo e demorado, com bastante afeto. Um aperto marcado por fumaça de cigarro mentolado e perfume barato. O adorado cheiro. Os amados dias em que sua mãe sorria.

Em sua pequena e fantasiosa cabeça infantil aquele era um belo lar. Uma espelunca barata em Oregon, com dois andares e papéis de parede verde lodo surrado por ação do tempo. Ás vezes, se as coisas estivessem particularmente indo bem, sua mãe preparava o jantar. Macarrão com queijo — _muito queijo_. Isso se, seu pai estivesse em algum emprego ganhando o pão de cada dia. Balconista, atendente de loja, funcionário de posto de gasolina.

E então, as coisas desandaram. O pai não retornava para casa durante as noites e a mãe queimava os pulmões com os cigarros criando nuvens de fumaça dentro do quarto. Os jantares tornaram-se comida enlatada. Sopa Campbell, feijões cozidos ou almondegas. As duas crianças então negligenciadas. O ambiente afetuoso esvaindo-se como poeira do deserto.

O pai trabalhava cada vez menos e bebia três vezes mais. Drogas, bebidas e uma mente perturbada. A mãe estava cansada demais para pensar em fazer algo. Os progenitores apareciam raramente para cozinhar, limpar ou ir trabalhar. Começaram os gritos e berros. Os pratos sendo quebrados e murros desferidos na parede frágil de placa de reboco. Hálitos preenchidos por vodca e polícia parada em frente à casa por conta do barulho.

Convidados. Outros bêbados, drogados e derrotados. Uma noite atormentada por estranhos girando a maçaneta da porta que estava trancada. Vozes estranhas e distorcidas cantarolando _'Ei...venham brincar conosco aqui fora...'_. A irmã não sorria mais. Uma pequenina de cinco anos temendo pela vida tão jovem.

 _Ele já teve uma família. Pai, mãe e irmã._

Uma certa noite o pai bebeu, injetou ou cheirou demais. E a mãe começara a gritar. Enquanto as crianças observavam tudo acuadas no sofá. Uma faca de cozinha. Prateada, afiada. Levantada ao ar, logo para descer com rapidez e agilidade. E então a mãe não estava mais gritando.

A faca de cozinha. Pingando o líquido viscoso de carmesim. O carpete cinza manchado. Os brinquedos ainda estavam lá. Gritos de desespero buscando ajuda. E então ele correu, carregando sua irmã e buscando por salvação. O golpe oco fora ouvido. Uma dor ardente se espalhando por seu ombro. Logo sua irmã já ficara para trás. Os pijamas ilustrados por pequenos carneirinhos brancos violentamente rasgados. A inocência roubada.

O menino de oito anos que assistira o assassinato de sua mãe e o estupro de sua pobre irmã. Impotente. Aterrorizado, imóvel. A respiração falhada e o choro sem som. Enquanto o pai se ocupava em a macular, não notara quando ele se esgueirou até o andar de cima e conseguiu surripiar silenciosamente um taco de beisebol. O corpo privou-se de sequer sentir mais a dor de seu ombro dilacerado.

O seu pai. Olhos selvagens, rosto febril num tom avermelhado. Roupas e corpo manchados por sangue. Apenas um corpo oco, já não era mais o seu pai. De costas, por cima de sua própria filha a violentando. Ele não hesitou. O impacto fora sentido, o golpe dado com toda a força de seu pequenino corpo. E assim como uma britadeira, não parou de desferir os golpes.

Fora em vão. Por baixo do corpo de seu pai, sua irmãzinha já jazia sem vida. Enforcada pelas mãos porcas de seu abusador. Tarde demais.

 ** _Ele já teve uma família._**

 ** _Agora não tem mais._**


	8. A Xícara Que Você Quebrou

Retirando o pós-barba, Graham constatou que era melhor o rosto coberto por pelos. Eles encobriam a face marcada por maus-tratos que a vida lhe presenteou. Ou que Hannibal _oferecera,_ para ser mais exato.

Existiam feridas em camadas profundas que jamais cicatrizariam. Até mesmo seus pulsos cortados ou o pescoço curariam um dia, mas as lesões em seu coração, não.

Ele se sentia um homem incompleto de corpo e alma. A xícara que quebrou e nem mesmo um reparo por _Kintsugi_ seria capaz de juntá-la novamente.

Constantemente andava acuado evitando espelhos. As memórias se transformavam em devaneios e quanto mais profundos, mais dolorosos eram. O medo de encarar não a si e sim Lecter refletido com um sorriso cínico desenhado nos finos lábios era uma variável na qual preferia não arriscar. Havia mais dele do que de si no momento, assombrando sua cabeça sussurrando provocações.

E a carta...a maldita carta.

Um pequeno e perfumado envelope de linho, na cor de pêssego. Uma arma nuclear adornada com uma caligrafia elegante e requintada. O de olhos azuis sentia que possuía uma das bombas que atingiram Hiroshima e Nagasaki no ano de 1945.

Will Graham sempre foi um castelo de cartas inacabado esperando ser demolido a qualquer momento. Ele só não esperava que o psiquiatra canibal viria a criar gosto por derrubar as cartas, aguardando que fossem reconstruídas para serem levadas ao chão novamente. E Hannibal estava armando sua cavalaria para _brincar_ mais uma vez com os sentimentos de William.

— Will ?

A voz feminina foi o bastante para o trazer de volta ao mundo real. Secou o rosto pela última vez e olhou de relance para o espelho. Sem nenhum chifre de cervo dessa vez ou a presença diabólica de Lecter. Apenas um homem baqueado e desempregado vivendo às custas dos outros.

Retirou-se do banheiro localizado na suíte, logo percebendo de quem se tratava.

— Está bem mais bonito sem toda aquela barba e o cabelo menor. — Elogiou Bloom. — Sem querer te ofender, mas estava parecendo um morador de rua.

Alana estava brincando. Ela não queria ofender Will de maneira nenhuma, pois, sabia pelos maus bocados que andava passando e já havia passado durante toda a vida. Ele estava lá há uma semana, desde que deixou o Hospital Naval Bethesda, após uma negociação direta com Jack Crawford. Estava sob a condição de ajudar o FBI com a analise de um novo perfil psicológico, o que lhe forneceu a liberação da clínica. Primeiramente seria assistido por seguranças ou pelo Jack em carne e osso. Bloom ofereceu a própria casa e prometeu ficar de olho no ex-agente administrando também um tratamento químico e psicológico — a parte que Graham mais relutou contra.

Regularmente uma tal de Clarice Starling visitava a propriedade acompanhada de policiais. Alana e Jack não estavam se falando desde o dia em que ela descobriu que Crawford internara Will a força em uma instituição mental, então a estagiária ia em seu lugar debater sobre o caso e atualizar sobre seu andamento também.

Will manifestou uma espécie de sorriso abatido. Aquele já era um grande avanço para alguém que costumava exibir um semblante sem emoções durante um bom tempo.

— Acho que sua esposa está tentando me converter em uma espécie de vegetariano Fitness. — Debochou pela escolha de Margot em seguir uma alimentação saudável. — Isso tudo é _trauma_ ou ela tem medo de ganhar uns quilos a mais ?

E com trauma, ele queria dizer: a influência ruim que depositou na 'Lady Verger' e a fez criar aversão a carnes após Hannibal Lecter ter entrado em sua vida.

— Um pouco dos dois, possivelmente. — A mulher riu. Posteriormente, olhou para os lados em tom zombeteiro e encarou William, sussurrando com a mão na boca. — E se quer saber, eu não gosto nem um pouco de salada.

Os dois riram um pouco da situação. A verdade é que, Margot também presava pela boa alimentação do seu filho. Não queria que o menino crescesse viciado em besteiras e Fast Food. Ela era uma boa mãe.

— Quando vou poder voltar para Flórida ? — Questionou, caminhando até a janela do quarto de hóspedes. O jardim dos arredores era deslumbrante.

— Está odiando tanto assim passar um tempo conosco ? — Alana arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, ainda usando um tom de divertimento.

Graham não sabia se aquele comportamento amável com ele era apenas devido às circunstancias dos ocorridos, mas ele gostava daquela Alana. A Alana Bloom antes de Hannibal Lecter. Aquela pessoa afável e adorável, sempre risonha e olhando o lado positivo da vida mesmo em situações horrendas desfavoráveis, não havia negatividade.

— Eu compreendo que esteja sendo desconfortável, Will. Mas as coisas vão melhorar daqui para frente, você vai ver. Quando essa investigação idiota acabar, darei um jeito em Jack para que nunca mais te procure nessa vida, nem na próxima. — Locomoveu-se até onde o home estava, estendendo a mão até seu ombro, aparando-o. — Eu sinto pena daquela pobre coitada, a Clarice; É a única que não percebe na encrenca que está se metendo.

Will soltou uma risada nasal. Certamente Alana esqueceu-se como tinha sido ingênua ao relacionar-se com Hannibal e confiar nele, até mesmo acreditando que Graham era perigoso quando o maior perigo estava dormindo ao seu lado.

— Pergunto-me até onde se estende o nível da sua confiança em mim.

— E está me perguntando isso por que ?

— Precisava ir até uma agência dos correios retirar documentos meus que pedi para serem entregues já que não irei retornar para minha casa tão cedo. E como isso foi requisitado antes que eu soubesse que iria ficar aqui, eles estão presos em uma caixa postal. — Blefou, disfarçando as verdadeiras intenções.

Bloom não queria tirar os olhos de Will por muito tempo, por mais que oferecesse certa liberdade dosada para o homem, ainda mantinha receio que ele fizesse algo contra sua vida novamente ou tentasse fugir. Ela tinha sido bem clara. Não iria controlar todos os seus passos ou o que fazia pois tinha a plena consciência que Graham era um homem crescido, entretanto, se ele lhe faltasse com essa credibilidade Alana seria forçava ao entregar para Jack; e pedir para que fosse vigiado com mais _segurança_.

Após questionar a sua própria ética sobre o que seria moralmente certo a se fazer, escolheu crer que as intenções de Will eram apenas retirar os documentos, nada mais.

Ainda com certa dificuldade em emitir sua sentença em voz alta, pronunciou-se.

— Irei chamar um dos empregados para te acompanhar. Sei que não precisa de uma babá, mas espero que entenda qu...—Antes de conseguir terminar foi interrompida.

— Eu entendo sim e agradeço por isso. É bom ser tratado como uma pessoa normal por alguém. Ultimamente todos tem me tratado como um débil mental ou me olham com pena. Isso é algo que incomoda às vezes, sabe ? — Disse encenando estar triste, manipulando mais ainda a situação para deixar a mulher comovida.

— Parece que hoje você não vai receber visitas da estagiária, então estará livre para sair. Quando estiver pronto me procure ou chame a Margot, que iremos providenciar sua saída. Só não conte para ninguém, ou o Jack pode vir encher a minha paciência depois.

Bloom sentiu compaixão por Will. Deveria ser um tanto quanto humilhante todos os olhares de piedade, como se o próprio fosse um fracassado e não se deu conta que ela mesma no momento sentia muita pena dele. Conversaram brevemente sobre como a casa era bem mais bonita do que a antiga na Fazenda Muskrat e dos arrependimentos do passado. Alana precisou sair para ver como Morgan — seu filho com Margot — estava.

Após sua saída, Will mudou rapidamente de postura. Trancou a porta do quarto após se certificar que a mulher não voltaria ou algum empregado aparecesse do nada. Foi até o closet, retirando o envelope que estava escondido. Encarou pela trigésima vez o envoltório, com o mesmo nervosismo da primeira vez em que o leu. Ansioso e com a adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Sentia-se como uma garota apaixonada lendo uma mensagem do namorado do colegial.

 _'Patético' Pensou sobre si mesmo._

 _ **"Querido Will,**_

 _Você falhou ao tentar provar que pode simplesmente voltar ao que era antes. Você já não é o mesmo._

 _Um pote de cerâmica pode ter uma beleza única. Moldado a partir do barro, da argila, ele é maleável pelas mãos de seu criador até que seja submetido a altas temperaturas quando então sua própria estrutura molecular se altera permanentemente para que se transforme em uma cerâmica. Como cerâmica, o material torna-se cristalino, rígido e estará entre os mais duráveis que conhecemos._

 _Mas, se a cerâmica é duradoura não podemos dizer o mesmo do pote. Este pode quebrar-se se atingir o chão duro. Ao invés de diminuir a beleza de uma peça que está quebrada, podemos contempla-la. A xícara se tornou mais bela quando eu a quebrei, pois foi lá que sua verdadeira vida começou. A vida que lhe dei._

 _Kintsugi ou Kintsukuroi é uma arte japonesa na qual restauram cerâmicas quebradas, remendando-as com ouro, prata ou platina. A chave do método Kintsukuroi consiste em deixar à mostra as cicatrizes enaltecidas com ouro e prata, pois, elas são a melhor demonstração de sua força emocional._

 _Para que existam cicatrizes, as feridas precisam se curar. Uma coisa que muitas vezes não permitimos com nosso próprio comportamento. Sucumbimos diante das tentações que os tiram a dor de forma imediata, mas que a longo prazo impedem a ferida de se curar; queremos curar as feridas mais rápido sem deixar que estas virem casca._

 _Você não vai me ver enganando a mim mesmo. Me atrevo a olhar minhas feridas, a curá-las, a saná-las e a embelezar minhas cicatrizes, já que elas são a melhor prova de que existo e estou vivo._

 _Ninguém além de você mesmo será capaz de recolher os estilhaços de sua alma. A auto destruição não é a saída e nem mesmo a solução de todos os seus problemas, Will. Você é belo como é, não há motivo para se envergonhar do seu passado, presente ou futuro. Eu lhe asseguro que a xícara está bem melhor quebrada do que inteira, pois ela reflete quem verdadeiramente você é, foi e será._

 _Eu deixo a você duas escolhas._

 _Continue se apagando aos poucos até que a chama que arde em seu cerne morra ou se incendeie por completo. Há instruções detalhadas do que fazer caso escolha viver ao invés de sobreviver, dentro do envelope._

 _Espero que faça a escolha certa. Esta provavelmente será a última vez que terá contato comigo dependendo do que faça, então não irei me arrepender de dizer que sinto sua falta, mais do que imaginei que sentiria._

 _ **H.L."**_

E na primeira oportunidade que Hannibal Lecter teve, mais uma vez, deixou Will em pedaços. A voz da moralidade mandava estritamente mostrar a carta para a Alana ou Jack. Hannibal era um foragido, um assassino em série responsável por uma enorme carnificina e ainda por cima um canibal. Mais por que Graham não conseguia enxergar Lecter como um monstro ? Qual era o impedimento ?

Os seus princípios morais sabiam que Hannibal não era um ser humano dentro dos padrões da normalidade. Então por que a sua cabeça não conseguiria processar essa informação ? Will ainda o enxergava como um amigo. Uma pessoa importante. Ele sentia a força da perda e o impacto causado por ela em sua vida quando o ex-psiquiatra o abandonou.

 _Ele foi abandonado._

 _Deixado para trás, desprezado, esquecido, ignorado, largado, menosprezado, negligenciado, rejeitado._

 _ **Ele sabia como se sentir.**_

O motivo de tentar o suicídio parecia ter mais fundamento tempos atrás. Foi por Molly, ela o deixou, obviamente. Foi por causa dela. _Will Graham amava Molly ao ponto de não conseguir viver sem ela._ E por isso ele preferiu morrer.

 _Molly._ Foi por ela.

Apenas.

 _ **Ele não sabia como se sentir.**_

 _Foi pela Molly mesmo ?_

O motivo de tentar o suicídio parecia ter mais fundamento tempos atrás. Agora...Já não tinha tanta certeza se era pelo o que pensava, ou fingia pensar.

 _Will Graham amava Hannibal Lecter ao ponto de não conseguir viver sem ele_. _Will Graham amava Molly ao ponto de não conseguir viver sem ela._ _Will Graham amava Hannibal Lecter. Will Graham amava Molly._

 _ **Amor ?**_

Paixão, compaixão.

 _'Minha compaixão por você é incoveniente, Will.'_

 _'O Hannibal está...Apaixonado por mim ?'_

 _'Você sofre por ele ?'_

 _ **Sofrimento.**_

O de cabelos cacheados estava a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

— Senhor Graham ? — A governanta chamou, girando a maçaneta da porta, forçando-a para abrir.

A primeira reação foi esconder o envelope e o papel da carta de baixo do travesseiro da cama. Depois percebeu que estava ofegante e com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Ajeitou a compostura, ainda um pouco ansioso e destrancou a porta.

— Eu estava passando pelo corredor e ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos, perdão pelo incômodo. — Justificou-se.

— Não tem problema algum, imagina. Aliás, você sabe onde Alana ou Margot estão ? Preciso de um favor. — Forçou um sorriso despistando a afobação e o quase ataque de ansiedade, sofridos segundos atrás.

 _ **Eu também sinto sua falta.**_

 _ **—**_

 **Quântico, Virgínia.  
** __ **Alojamento Feminino do FBI.**

Clarice Starling estava pintando as unhas enquanto estudava o caso _'Estripador de Chesapeake'_ e a trajetória da carreira de William Graham como policial. Detalhes do caso em aberto semanas atrás também estava sob a mesa. Jack e todo o FBI estavam concentrados em um novo assassino — _Não tão novo assim._ __

Quando finalmente conseguiram estabelecer uma conexão de todos os casos de desaparecimento e homicídio macabros, ele havia trilhado um caminho sangrento de quase cinquenta corpos, uma suposição aproximada deixando de fora aqueles que constavam como desaparecidos em regiões distintas dos Estados Unidos.

Com a colaboração de Graham na área do perfil psicológico, foram datados crimes com o mesmo modo operandis, alternando os métodos, fazendo-os parecer assassinatos cometidos por múltiplas pessoas diferentes. Era pressuposto que eles todos começaram mais ou menos meses após Hannibal Lecter ser preso e continuavam até a atualidade, cada vez mais violentos.

Foram descobertos corpos nas regiões do Arizona, Nebraska, Nevada e Arkansas. A maioria com um tempo de ' _calmaria_ ' intercalado de seis em seis meses. _'Calmaria'_ é um termo tanto quanto inadequado, seria bem mais exato descrever esse intervalo como um lapso de aquecimento, já que é durante essas pausas que os assassinos saciam sua sede por sangue durante um momento, até agirem de novo sedentos pelo horror proporcionado pelos crimes.

Equivocamente, o classificaram como um assassino em massa, sendo que tirando o fato de que assassinatos em série e assassinatos em massa envolvem homicídios múltiplos, os dois não possuem absolutamente nada em comum. Enquanto um Serial Killer é descrito como um predador, o assassino em massa é definido como uma grande bomba-relógio, alguém cujo a vida saiu pelos trilhos e é tomado por uma fúria aniquiladora culpando tudo e todos por seu fracasso, explodindo em um surto violento devastador matando quem estiver por perto.

Um assassino em massa é _quase_ sempre essencialmente suicida. Entrelaçado a frenesi apocalíptica, o indivíduo quer causar grande impacto a carregar o maior número de pessoas com ele antes que morra ou seja morto. O assassino põe fim a sua própria vida comumente quando o banho de sangue acaba ou provoca um confronto policial — gerando um tiroteio fatal (o que é conhecido como suicídio por intervenção da polícia.)

Um elemento chave do homicídio em massa é que por definição, ele ocorre somente em um local fixo. E foi isso que confundiu a linha de frente, investigativa dos estados envolvidos na lista de vítimas. Primeiro começou com execuções de usuários de drogas em becos escuros, todos em grupos de quatro a seis pessoas. Prontamente o padrão mudou para mortes ocorridas em bares e logo após começaram os desaparecimentos de jovens entre quinze a vinte anos. De imediato associaram ao tráfico de órgãos pelo sumiço de rins, fígados, corações e etc. Sempre uma parte do corpo desaparecia.

Outro fator de fracasso na perícia foi continuar classificando todos os casos como crimes em massa cometidos por mais de uma pessoa, sendo que todos eram provenientes de uma só mente diabólica. De início traficantes, usuários e bêbados foram mortos com uso de armas de fogo, porém, o restante teve como causa mortis estrangulamento, esfaqueamento e mutilação. Serial Killers sentem prazer em utilizar as próprias mãos para o ato.

Will Graham afirmou que ele estava descartando os corpos que foram encontrados, como se fosse proposital. Não era um descarte comum como todos os outros que são feitos para sumirem com vestígios do crime. Graham ainda deduziu que o assassino está mantendo uma certa quantidade das vítimas sequestradas consigo — ou pelo menos, os restos de seus vestígios mortais. Os que foram achados, só foram encontrados por estarem 'inutilizáveis', por algum motivo.

 _'Há um padrão'_

Mas qual ?

A ruiva mordiscava a pele ao redor das unhas de sua mão freneticamente por estar ansiosa. Mesmo fazendo parte da área do estudo comportamental não conseguira traçar a mesma linha de raciocínio utilizada por Graham para encontrar o tal padrão que o mesmo afirmou ter. Mas quem era ela perto de um profiler tão importante que até retirado do manicômio foi para ser consultado diretamente pelo FBI.

 _'Ah, vá para o inferno.' Pensou, com inveja da capacidade intelectual de Will._

Enquanto sua cabeça latejava por tanto pensar, sem querer derrubou o esmalte ao estender os braços, descuidada. Ele caiu em cima do mapa que estava utilizando para estudar as regiões marcadas onde os crimes ocorreram.

— Eu não sirvo para isso. Céus, se eu soubesse o quanto era difícil eu teria virado palhaça de circo. Só pago mico nessa vida. — Esbravejou, levantando da mesa para buscar um pano para limpar a bagunça.

Ardélia Mapp, sua colega de quarto, ficaria furiosa se chegasse e encontrasse uma mancha de esmalte na mesa. A garota de pele morena e olhos âmbar era uma daquelas pessoas fissuradas em limpeza. Não que Starling achasse isso ruim, entretanto às vezes sua neura em deixar tudo limpo e asseado ultrapassava os limites humanitários.

Enquanto procurava o par de seu outro chinelo, olhou de relance para o mapa encharcado pelo esmalte azul perolado e notou uma coisa que não havia percebido antes. Assassinos em série costumam atacar suas vítimas em regiões significativas ou perto de sua moradia. Arizona, Nebraska, Nevada e Arkansas rodeavam Utah, Novo México, Colorado Kansas e Oklahoma. Talvez, se redirecionassem as atenções nas regiões apontadas procurando por um homem na casa dos trinta anos, com uma propriedade reservada e afastada da cidade e com porte de armas, conseguiriam localizar o assassino.  
Clarice gargalhou vitoriosamente não contendo sua felicidade pulando pelo apartamento como uma garotinha ao receber um cãozinho no natal. Ela só parou quando pisou nos respingos do esmalte que derrubara, deixando a marca de seu dedão do pé impresso no assoalho.

— Ah, _ótimo._ — Ironizou ao ver o borrão no piso de madeira. — Oficialmente, a Ardélia vai me matar.

Enquanto bufava e pisava fortemente no chão com raiva por ter sido desleixada, um homem acabava de imprimir uma imagem contendo o rosto de Clarice.

Em uma parede descascada por conta da ação do tempo, fotos de todos os agentes do FBI estavam marcados por um 'x'. Ao redor deles, a foto de Will Graham se destacava. O homem colocou ao lado a imagem de Starling. Sorrindo maliciosamente, golpeou o papel com uma faca militar, bem no centro do rosto da jovem e repetiu o movimento diversas vezes enquanto gritava.

— Esse é só o começo, seus filhos da puta ! — Berrou.

Ardélia Mapp estava amarrada e com uma fita presa em sua boca, clamando socorro a todos os santos e deuses existentes naquele momento. Mas já era tarde demais para ela, assim como foi para todos os _outros._

 _ **Esse é só o começo.**_


	9. Kieuseru

Hannibal Lecter e Chiyoh faziam parte do público que visitava o Museu Kuwana, na província de Mie, Japão. Eles estavam ali para ver a coleção de Katanas Muramasa, consideradas malditas. Katanas são espadas japonesas comumente utilizadas por samurais no passado, peças incrivelmente belas, transmitindo um conjunto de tradições culturais profundas e valores estéticos. No entanto, algumas katanas diferem não só pela obra de arte visual, mas sim pelo poder e afiação de sua lâmina, forjadas especialmente para batalha, ou seja, matar, porque isso é precisamente o que elas são projetadas para ser. Símbolos de prestígio e poder, muitas das katanas mais preciosas do Japão foram feitas especificamente para servir como herança de família ou como objetos cerimoniais mantidos em santuários xintoístas.

Segundo a lenda, um dos famosos artesões de espadas no Japão era Soshu Muramasa. Ele forjava lâminas capazes de cortar tubos de cobre sem perder o fio. Algumas pessoas começaram a suspeitar da qualidade das espadas de Muramasa, pois, elas pareciam desafiar a física do metal a partir do qual elas foram forjadas. Boatos começaram a surgir de que sangue fresco era utilizado na fabricação das lâminas e rumores diziam que cadáveres eram frequentemente encontrados perto da oficina de Murasama. A partir dali, atribuíram as obras do artesão às forças demoníacas, quem possuísse uma de suas katanas se tornaria perigoso. Em 1603, o imperador Shogunato Tokugawa proibiu os samurais de empunhar as espadas, sendo retiradas de circulação e apreendidas. Um número significativo dessas katanas foi preservado por colecionadores na época e agora estavam em exposição.

Chiyoh quando soube, sugeriu a Lecter que fossem conferir as tais espadas malditas de perto. Ela recordou-se de ter visto uma réplica de uma das espadas na casa do penhasco, nos Estados Unidos. Infelizmente, a réplica tinha sido deixada para trás.

Devaneando sobre o passado, a oriental pensou nas as águas que rodeava aquele local.

 _O profundo mar azul dolorosamente salgado._

E então, o passado veio até ela, trazendo de volta _aquela_ noite.

A costa íngreme erodiu e em breve, tudo aquilo seria engolido pelo oceano. A maresia seria capaz de corroer não só o concreto e gesso da casa, mas também oxidaria os momentos vividos ali. Havia mais terra compondo a falésia quando Abigail esteve lá. Enquanto aquele local serviu de cativeiro para Miriam Lass, as ondas marítimas colidiram com menos força contra as rochas. Chiyoh zelava o local, mesmo após a prisão de Hannibal Lecter. Ela não poderia voltar para a Lituânia e ficar no Castelo Lecter após o suposto assassino de Mischa — que foi mantido preso por longos vinte anos — ter sido morto por suas próprias mãos. E ela estaria lá sempre, como um cão fiel e vigilante, pronta para proteger Hannibal quando necessário, mesmo que custasse a sua vida garantir o bem estar do homem.

Chiyoh conheceu Hannibal quando ainda trabalhava como empregada para sua tia, a senhorita Murasaki. A japonesa tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade de Hannibal quando ele chegou até a casa de seus tios. Uma jovem criada, órfã como ele.

Murasaki Shikibu era uma bela mulher, além de ser extremamente educada e compreensiva. Se Chiyoh tivesse conhecido sua mãe, gostaria que ela fosse que nem a lady. Robert Lecter tivera sorte ao se casar com a oriental. Para agradar a sua esposa havia convertido a prensa de vinhos da casa em uma sauna japonesa, o tanque de pressão estava cheio de água quente, graças a um aquecedor de pressão Goldberg adaptado a partir de uma destilaria de conhaque feita de cobre. A sala cheirava a lenha e alecrim.

Lecter parecia um gato arisco, não falava sequer uma palavra. Magro, pálido e desconfiado. À noite sempre chamava por sua irmã. _Mischa_. Certa vez, Robert — agora conde Lecter após a morte de seu irmão — e Murasaki tiveram que invadir o quarto de Hannibal . Ele havia rasgado o travesseiro com os dentes e as penas voaram pelo cômodo, pareceu estar nevando por conta da penugem alva. Rosnava como um animal e gritava de forma contínua. A jovem serva ouvindo todo o barulho causado pela confusão atravessou os corredores de pedra até presenciar a cena de perto.

— Calma, Hannibal, calma ! — Conde Lecter colocou seu peso em cima do garoto, prendendo os braços com o cobertor e ajoelhando-se sob suas pernas, evitando que continuasse a se debater de forma incontrolada.

Temendo que o menino mordesse a língua por estar trincando os dentes, lady Murasaki arrancou o cinto de seu robe, apertando o nariz do garoto até que lhe faltasse ar e abrisse a boca para respirar. Assim que Hannibal o fez, ela enfiou o tecido entre seus dentes. O menino estremeceu e ficou imóvel como um pássaro quando morre. A senhorita Shikibu segurou o garoto contra si, que estava com penas grudadas no rosto por sua face estar encharcada pelas lágrimas que escorriam mesmo contra a sua vontade.

O conde respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com ar após ter perdido tanto folego tentando imobilizar o rapaz. Assim que percebeu uma Chiyoh curiosa espiando através da fresta da porta, olhou-a com seriedade. Foi o bastante para que ela percebesse que não deveria estar ali e foi embora. Na manhã seguinte, Hannibal levantou cedo e lavou o rosto normalmente. Ele só tinha uma lembrança vaga e embaralhada da noite posterior. Ao explorar os cômodos da casa, deparou-se com uma combinação de estúdio com sala de jantar e um bastidor para bordado perto da janela junto de um cavalete para pintura.

Lady Murasaki estava sentada tomando chá verde, separando ramos de flores. Os fios de seus cabelos longos e escuros estavam jogados sobre seus ombros. A criada tocava alaúde suavemente, no canto da sala, enquanto olhava de soslaio para o menino de cabelos lisos, quase loiros. Ela não se sentia incomodada com a falta de palavras do novo integrante da casa, na verdade, até se identificou com ele.

Chiyoh durante o tempo que ainda não conhecia a família Lecter, era uma escrava em Kobe, cidade japonesa na província de Hyogo. O casal a comprou na sua viagem de lua de mel. Antes de relacionar-se com as gentilezas de Murasaki e Robert, sofria abusivos físicos e psicológicos de seus antigos donos. Os seus pais foram mortos pela máfia japonesa, a Yakusa, como forma de cobrança pela dívida que obtiveram por contrabando de armas na América. Um dos membros do grupo levou-a de casa após a execução de seus pais, quando ainda tinha dois anos. Ela foi vendida como mercadoria no mercado negro da cidade, criada por uma instituição que explorava sexualmente de crianças e adolescentes. A pequena e frágil menina vivenciou o pior do ser humano, desde nova.

Murasaki a resgatou quando explorava a parte pobre da cidade, junto com o futuro conde Lecter. Uma das ruas do distrito abrigava uma pequena feira, onde vendiam temperos, flores, tecidos e as crianças. A polícia da província pouco se importava com as atividades ilegais na época, pela maioria dos funcionários serem corruptos, aliados da Yakusa e outras gangues rivais, denunciar era uma perda de tempo. Chiyoh era a mais nova entre as pobres almas infantis expostas. As crianças estavam visivelmente desnutridas e sujas, algumas sentadas no chão abraçando os joelhos com os braços, outras de pé encarando o vazio. A menina fitava a banca de uma senhorinha que vendia tortas. Seu estômago implorava por comida.

Tomou um susto ao ser surpreendida pela dama bem vestida que tocou seu ombro delicadamente, um anjo no meio daquela imundice. A mulher estendeu uma maçã para a menina, que se encolheu com medo da desconhecida. Murasaki afagou seus cabelos mesmo com o seu jeito arredio perante a moça. Naquela tarde, Robert e sua esposa compraram todas as crianças. Ao viajarem de volta para França — onde o futuro conde Lecter vivia e trabalhava como pintor — o casal garantiu que todos teriam uma boa vida, um ensino de qualidade, e o mais importante: uma família. Eles adotaram Chiyoh, passando o legado Lecter adiante, já que a lady não podia ter filhos. Mesmo tendo sido acolhida a pequena não se aproveitou de seus bem feitores e decidiu trabalhar como uma serva, por mais que os dois relutassem contra isso.

Até aquele instante, Chiyoh Lecter, não sabia o que o jovem Hannibal teria passado antes que Robert o resgatasse também; mas ela enxergava o sofrimento naqueles profundos olhos cor âmbar.

Perdida em seus próprios devaneios e ainda dedilhando o alaúde, não ouviu a conversa da lady com o garoto. A jovem oriental só voltou à realidade quando ouviu a dama chamando por Hannibal.

Murasaki havia o convidado para decorar arranjos de flores que Robert havia encomendado para adornar a casa. Quando ele era pequeno, seu pai costumava enviar os desenhos que ele fazia para seu tio. Era um jovem promissor com um bom olho para as artes. Como ela estava arrumando algumas das flores, achou que seria uma boa ideia perguntar-lhe como o menino organizaria as plantas no jarro. Hannibal ponderou por minutos, pegou duas flores e uma faca, cortou o caule das rosas e colocou-as no vaso, criando um harmonioso vetor para o arranjo e para o estúdio. Lady Murasaki pareceu satisfeita, elogiando o bom desempenho que obtivera.

Na lareira, um samovar — utensílio culinário de origem russa utilizado para aquecer água e servir chá — fervia e atingia a ebulição. O jovem Lecter ouviu a água fervendo e sua mente o recordou.

 _O crânio de Mischa chocalhando na água turva juntamente com seus restos mortais. Cozinhando como se fosse uma carne bovina._

Hannibal fechou o punho contra a lâmina que segurava, manchando o carpete com gotas de sangue. Instável, tentou deixar o estúdio antes de ser interrompido pela adulta, que parou ao seu lado antes que ele abrisse a porta.

— Você precisa levar pontos. — Ela olhou fixamente para o ferimento em sua mão. — Vou chamar um dos criados para nos acompanhar até a cidade.

Hannibal balançou a cabeça, negativamente, apontando o queixo para uma moldura de bordado. Lady Murasaki levou um tempo para entender o que ele estava tentando dizer.

— Chiyoh, ferva uma agulha e fio. — Ordenou.

— Senhorita ? — A serva questionou, incrédula. A lady não poderia estar falando sério.

— Agulha e fio, rápido. Não sabemos o quão profundo está, ele pode perder muito sangue ! — Vociferou.

Ela obedeceu, levando até a dama uma agulha e linha fumegando por conta da água fervente. Shibuku hesitou perfurar a pele do garoto, que estava olhando-a fixamente, como que assentisse com os olhos, dando permissão para que fosse em frente. E então, costurou a palma de sua mão, seis pontos caprichados. Hannibal parecia estar distante, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação ou dor. Chiyoh enfaixou a mão dele e logo após terminar inclinou-se como sinal de respeito para sua ama, apresentando um mínimo sorriso com os lábios para Lecter, fazendo menção de que iria sair da sala. Foi interrompida pela madame, que puxou-a pelo braço, delicadamente.

O olhar indagador de Chiyoh para a lady fez o jovem sentir-se um intruso por um momento.

— Chiyoh tem uma prima em Hiroshima chamada Sadako. — Inventou a mais velha. — Ela está morrendo por causa da radiação, causada pelas bombas. Sadako acredita que ao fazer mil garças de papel ela vai melhorar. Sua energia é limitada, e nós a ajudamos a cada dia fazendo os origamis. Se eles possuem mesmo um poder para cura-la ou não, enquanto fazemos, ela permanece em nossos pensamentos; junto com outros em cada lugar envenenado pela guerra. — Fitou a jovem criada por segundos, logo passando a observar o garoto acuado. — Você poderia fazer garças para nós, Hannibal, e nós as faríamos para você.

Os familiares de Murasaki que moravam em Hiroshima durante o atentado causado pelos Estados Unidos, se foram num relâmpago após a guerra. O mundo de Hannibal Lecter fora arrancado dele também, durante o período da Guerra Fria. E Chiyoh, nunca teve algo para se perder no passado. Tudo o que ela conhecia e gostava fazia parte do futuro.

A história que acabara de ser contada para o garoto era mentira. Apenas uma metáfora, um costume que tinha ao fazer analogias, que logo mais seria passado para Lecter em sua vida adulta. A esposa do conde Lecter era muito culta e paciente, diferente de Simonetta, a mãe de Hannibal. Todavia, mesmo com personalidades tão distintas, ele podia sentir em seu peito o mesmo calor que a presença de sua falecida mãe causava quando estavam próximos. Sentia o afeto que aquela agradável mulher transmitia.

O seu tio Robert, era mais caloroso e menos reservado do que seu pai tinha sido. Ele tinha perdido o seu lar, mas ganhou aquela família que era um tanto que peculiar. O seu tio, agora conde, reservou um cômodo somente para que Hannibal se expressasse artisticamente enquanto ainda permanecia mudo e acanhado. Chiyoh dava-lhe aulas em casa, por não ter se adaptado a convivência com outras pessoas de sua idade. Ele foi enviado para uma escola e foi tratado como objeto de curiosidade por não comunicar-se verbalmente. No segundo dia em que esteve por lá um valentão cuspiu em seu cabelo e o rapaz quebrou o cóccix e o nariz do baderneiro, sendo suspenso e enviado para casa com uma expressão inalterável durante o percurso.

Quando o outono chegou, Hannibal ainda não falava, porém, já se enturmava com os residentes do local. A jovem serva passava bastante tempo com ele, ensinando japonês e como tocar um alaúde. Um dos locais que ele ainda não havia frequentado na mansão era o sótão. Juntos, eles subiram as escadas que levavam a parte superior da casa, sem serem vistos por ninguém. Passaram por uma coleção de centenas de itens, baús, enfeites de Natal, móveis, trajes de teatro e quadros de Robert. O local era mal iluminado e Chiyoh teve que acender uma vela ao chegar perto do altar, que abrigava retratos de ancestrais da família de Lecter e diversas garças de papel. Também continha um porta-retratos com a imagem dos pais de Hannibal no dia de seu casamento. Sua mãe parecia muito feliz.

— É aqui que a lady e eu rezamos por você. Pedimos sempre para os espíritos ancestrais enviarem força e sabedoria para sua alma. — Por cortesia ela inclinou a cabeça para o altar, sendo imitada pelo garoto ao seu lado. — Peço que você reze por si mesmo também.

Na cultura japonesa é comum ter em casa um memorial ou altar para os entes queridos e ancestrais. O altar Butsudan significa literalmente "Altar do Buda" e é visto como um item essencial na vida de uma família japonesa tradicional, pois é o centro da fé espiritual dentro do núcleo familiar. Este pequeno santuário se assemelha a um armário com portas que geralmente são fechadas a noite, após a última oração. Dentro do Butsudan, encontra-se normalmente o Gohonzon, que é uma estátua ou fotografia com a imagem do Buda. Fotografias dos antepassados também são colocados dentro do Butsudan, assim como uma série de artigos religiosos como sino, velas, incensos e plataformas para as oferendas, como frutas, chá ou arroz.

Ao lado do altar, uma armadura estava assentada sobre uma plataforma elevada. Diante a ela, espadas de samurai estavam expostas. Aquilo despertou a curiosidade do jovem, que tentou tocar nas peças, porém, foi impedido por Chiyoh.

— Esta armadura ficava na embaixada em Paris quando o pai da madame foi embaixador na França antes da Segunda Guerra. Está aqui desde então, escondida dos nazistas. A lady só podia tocar uma vez por ano nela, no aniversário de seu tataravô. — Acendeu um dos incensos que estavam ali, enquanto falava. — É uma honra poder limpar suas peças e lubrificar as katanas com óleo de camélia e cravo-da-índia, um adorável aroma.

Além das espadas, pergaminhos antigos jaziam próximos às peças encouraçadas. Hannibal desenrolou um pergaminho que estava aberto o suficiente para mostrar a primeira gravura: o samurai usando a armadura em uma recepção a seus convidados. Na outra seção, a figura apresentava cabeças decepadas de samurais inimigos. Cada uma estava etiquetada com o nome do falecido. A empregada tomou-lhe o papel gentilmente, enrolando-o de novo.

— Há outros pergaminhos mais agradáveis que captariam seu interesse de forma mais adequada do que este. — Disse ela. — Foi após a batalha no castelo de Osaka. É o ancestral da lady.

Os dois ficaram por segundos admirando a armadura do samurai, até ouvirem uma das governantas chamarem pela madame, procurando os meninos.

Naquele mesmo dia, o conde e sua esposa levaram Hannibal ao psiquiatra local, Dr. Rufin a fim de tentar recuperar a habilidade de fala do menino por meio da hipnose. Tudo que conseguiram foi um olhar decepcionado do profissional com PHD em medicina. O doutor pediu para conversar em particular com o casal enquanto Lecter observava o relógio vitoriano em cima da mesa de centro ao lado da cadeira de espera.

— Para ser franco, ele é completamente obscuro para mim. Examinei-o e fisicamente ele está bem. Encontrei cicatrizes em seu couro cabeludo, mas nenhuma evidência de traumas ou contusões no corpo. Ele segue vários rumos de raciocínio ao mesmo tempo. Um garoto esperto. — Enquanto tagarelava ajeitava o paletó que estava um pouco amarrotado. — Eu não o forçaria a tentar contar o que aconteceu com a irmã. E é inútil tentar hipnotiza-lo. Já vi outros pacientes com comportamento semelhante, os sobreviventes dos campos de concentração da guerra.

O casal assentiu e o psiquiatra abriu a porta do consultório, despedindo-se de Hannibal com um sorriso falso e amarelo.

Às quintas-feiras os funcionários costumavam caminhar pela feira da cidade, para fazer compras. Raramente Murasaki ou Robert deslocavam-se de sua propriedade para obter algo, mas, naquela tarde, o surpreendente foi Hannibal ter se oferecido silenciosamente para acompanhar Chiyoh. Os dois se entendiam mesmo sem qualquer palavra pronunciada pelo garoto. Uma bela amizade. O objetivo da serva era a melhor barraca de vegetais da região, para conseguir aipos frescos, que costumava acabar cedo. Hannibal seguia atrás dela, carregando um cesto. Mesmo os dois tendo chegado prontamente até a banca, Chiyoh não avistou nenhum aipo.

Em frente à barraca do verdureiro, o açogueiro Paul Richards, dono da 'Carnes Nobres' observava que nem uma águia a jovem asiática, quase babando ao contornar a extensão do corpo jovem com seus olhos. O garoto notou isso, comparando o homem grande e carnudo com um porco roliço. O avental sujo de sangue salientava ainda mais sua barriga flácida pela gordura. O irmão de Paul, Nicholas Richards, trouxe-lhe um ganso para que fosse depenado.

O garoto com olhos claros aproveitou a deixa para puxar Chiyoh e tentar sair dali antes que o açougueiro tentasse algo.

— Ei, japonesa !

A menina olhou para trás, dando atenção para Paul, que logo continuou:

— Me diga, é verdade que as bocetas das japas são todas cabeludas? — Cuspiu as palavras, enquanto o irmão divertia-se com a cena e Hannibal inchava de raiva. — Você precisa de ajuda para dar uma aparada na sua, docinho ? Estou à disposição. Aposto que você é uma vadiazinha apertada.

Foi o bastante para que o jovem Lecter tentasse ir para cima dele. Chiyoh, apenas abaixou a cabeça e segurou o braço do menino, fazendo menção para que ele continuasse andando e esquecesse o que aconteceu ali.

 _Mas_ ** _ele_** _não esqueceria._

A voz dele estava fraca e enferrujada pelo desuso, entretanto a serva entendeu. Ele sibilou ' _animal_ ' muito calmamente.

Quando a lady ficou viúva, após um acidente fatal que o conde sofrera, Hannibal aos dezesseis anos, irritava-se com os gemidos e lamentos durante o velório. Agora conseguia comunicar-se vocalmente, depois de um longo tempo. Sua tia e a criada não esconderam a felicidade quando ouviram a voz rouca e serena saindo de seus lábios. Um bando de repórteres e a imprensa de Paris estavam presentes para cobrir o espetáculo fúnebre de um artista que os evitava em vida. Murasaki não tinha nada a dizer para eles. Na tarde deste dia que pareceu não terminar nunca, o advogado de Robert foi até a casa conversar sobre os bens que o falecido deixou. À noite, o garoto acordou no escuro após sonhar com o açougueiro e esgueirou-se até a porta da mansão, saindo sem ser notado.

Horas depois, ao alvorecer, Chiyoh ouviu uma movimentação estranha no porão. Respirou profundamente antes de tocar o piso gélido com os pés, vestiu seu quimono e ajeitou o cabelo, pegando um castiçal enquanto subiu as escadas para a parte de cima da casa. A cabeça de Paul estava em cima do altar Butsudan, como uma oferenda. Uma etiqueta estava pregada ao cabelo do defunto: 'Paul, Carnes Nobres'.

A adolescente analisou todo o cenário. A espada curta estava em seu lugar, mas a longa, não.

A madeira do piso estalou. Havia mais alguém lá. Ela inspirou fundo. Se precisasse, poderia alcançar a espada curta que estava em sua prateleira diante a armadura.

— Ohayou Gozaimasu. — Da escuridão, ele disse ' _bom dia_ ' em japonês.

— Ohayou, Hannibal. — Respondeu.

Ele veio para a luz, então, carregando a espada longa e um pano de limpeza.

— Eu poderia ter usado a faca do açougueiro. Mas usei a espada porque parecia mais adequada. Espero que isso fique entre nós. Creio que minha tia não iria gostar. — Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios. — Ele era mole como manteiga.

— Não precisava fazer isso por mim.

— Fiz por _mim_ mesmo. — Tossiu, limpando a garganta. — Por causa do valor de sua pessoa para mim. Você é parte da minha _família_ agora. E nós devemos proteger quem é da família, não acha ?

Família.

O ambiente familiar é um local onde deve existir harmonia, afetos, proteção e todo o tipo de apoio necessário na resolução de conflitos ou problemas de algum dos membros. Aquilo que Chiyoh nunca teve. As relações de confiança, segurança, conforto e bem-estar proporcionam a unidade familiar. Aquilo que lhe foi oferecido pelos tios de Hannibal, e agora, ele estava estendendo uma mão para garota, considerando-a parte de sua vida.

Apesar da oriental carregar o sobrenome Lecter, nunca considerou-se parte daquele núcleo familiar. O fato imutável era que aquele momento se tornaria algo que ela guardaria para todo o sempre, pois, foi ali que começou a considerar Hannibal parte de sua _kazoku_ também — que quer dizer, _família_. Mas a partir daquele dia, prometeu proteger _aquela família_. Custe o que custar.

Enquanto a garota divagava, Hannibal lembrava-se do rodopiar que a espada fez ao afundar-se na epiderme de Paul. O grito do açougueiro agitou as árvores que rodeavam a propriedade do comerciante. Lecter não teve trabalho para encontrar o endereço da casa que cheirava a cadáver e putrefação. Richards tentou conter o sangramento que esguichava como uma mangueira ao ser ligada. O garoto deu um passo para o lado e os dois golpes seguintes atingiram os tendões do homem adulto, aleijando-o e fazendo que ele mugisse como um bezerro. Paul tentou se proteger, rastejando sobre a grama e gritando por socorro. Por último, fora atingido no pescoço. O sangue arterial espirrou por toda a face de Hannibal Lecter, que deleitava-se pela cena, com os olhos fechados.

A morte violenta de Paul não foi nenhuma tragédia para os que conheciam o homem asqueroso. Nem mesmo seu irmão deu falta, que acabou herdando o negócio do açougue e todo o dinheiro.

Antes que a lady acordasse ou algum empregado encontrasse a cabeça do açougueiro, a criada e o garoto envolveram a parte do corpo de Richards por uma longa extensão de tecido que havia por ali, no meio da bagunça do porão. Ficou parecendo uma bola. A cabeça ficou escondida em um baú trancado por Chiyoh que escondia a chave como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Até que, foi prometida ao filho de um diplomata no Japão. Quando ela preparou a sua partida, Hannibal abriu-se com ela. Contou sobre o que acontecera com ele e sua família, e que tinha sido obrigado a canibalizar a própria irmã. Também, lhe deu a localização exata do Castelo Lecter na Lituânia, caso ela planejasse fugir ao invés de aceitar o casamento forçado e especulou que talvez soubesse quem tinha assassinado sua irmã e buscava vingança. Ela fez uma promessa com o menino diante ao altar do sótão e um juramento de sangue que envolvia furar seus dedos com alfinete, jurando lealdade à Hannibal e a lady, comprometendo-se a sempre zelar por eles, mesmo de longe. No dia em que embarcou no trem para a Àsia, levou consigo o baú com a cabeça de Paul. O garoto a observou do lado de fora da locomotiva, até o último minuto enquanto despedia-se de sua ama dentro do trem.

Hannibal e a lady Murasaki sentiram agudamente a ausência de Chiyoh. Agora só restavam-lhe a companhia um do outro. O pior veio depois que, a notícia de que a jovem nunca havia chegado ao Japão tornou-se do conhecimento de Murasaki. Mas Lecter _sabia_ para onde a garota tinha ido e aonde a encontrar. Passou a mandar uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro em segredo, para que ela sobrevivesse.

Anos mais tarde, Hannibal mandou-lhe uma carta detalhando que havia caçado cada um dos soldados soviéticos que o fizeram mal durante sua infância, os assassinos de sua família. Porém, somente um havia escapado, _Vladis Grutas._ Ele deixou o seu destino nas mãos de Chiyoh, pedindo para a mesma decidir o que fazer com o homem e dando todas as informações que havia coletado sobre Grutas. Ela o capturou, prendendo ele no Castelo Lecter, sendo incapaz de mata-lo, passou a vigia-lo. Com o tempo, ela acabou se tornando prisioneira de seu prisioneiro. Não podia sair dali pois tinha que tomar de conta de Vladis Grutas, até Will Graham aparecer em seu caminho.

Desde então, quando livrou-se do peso de ter que tomar de conta do prisioneiro e percebeu que William era uma ameaça para Hannibal, lembrou-se da promessa que fizera quando mais nova. _Proteger sua família._

Horas antes de Hannibal se entregar para a polícia depois dos acontecimentos na Fazenda Muskrat, Chiyoh havia conseguido rastrear os rastros que ele deixou até Wolftrap, a antiga residência de Will. Ela encontrou Lecter sentado na varanda de Graham, com o olhar distante. Não precisava olhar muito ou questionar para entender que ele estava de coração partido. Após os dois terem discutido e Chiyoh querer eliminar Will Graham, Hannibal fez um pedido. Contou para ela que iria se entregar para o FBI e confiou a localização de uma propriedade que não estava em seu nome. Lá ela poderia acompanhar seus passos de longe, mas ao mesmo tempo, estaria perto o bastante caso ele precisasse de ajuda. Também entregou-lhe todos os cartões de débito que conseguira usando uma identidade falsa e mandou fazer retirada de todo o dinheiro ali. Anotou um número de telefone como um contato de emergência caso ela precisasse de ajuda ou de algo enquanto ele estivesse na prisão.

Ao anoitecer, Hannibal deixou que o FBI finalmente colocasse algemas em volta de seus pulsos. Naquele instante, ela manteve seu fuzil de precisão sob mira na cabeça de Graham, que parecia observar a cena um tanto infeliz. Ela desistiu. Saiu do local e procurou a tal propriedade que Hannibal falara. A casa da falésia.

A costa íngreme erodiu e em breve, tudo aquilo seria engolido pelo oceano. A maresia seria capaz de corroer não só o concreto e gesso da casa, mas também oxidaria os momentos vividos ali. Por três anos, ela cuidou de tudo, com esperança de um dia receber Hannibal naquela casa. E de fato, _ela recebeu_. Chiyoh não se importava que Will Graham morresse durante um confronto com Francis Dolarhyde. O que ela queria a salvo estava resguardado em uma instituição para criminosos insanos, era o bastante para deixar que ela dormisse tranquila todas as noites. Até que ouviu sobre _o plano_ do FBI de deslocar Hannibal de Baltimore para atrair o Dragão Vermelho, graças a um rádio que captava a frequência da polícia.

A distância entre o Hospital Estadual de Baltimore para Criminosos Insanos e a casa na costa de um penhasco era relativamente pequena. Se Hannibal precisasse de um local para ficar caso conseguisse fugir, seria ali. Pareceu até uma localização premeditada, escolher uma casa logo naquela região. Com certeza ele estaria acompanhado do ex-agente do FBI, o Graham. Eles iriam querer privacidade. O Dragão costumava atacar _famílias._

E uma coisa que poderia ser amarga para Chiyoh engolir, mas que era verídica, é que Hannibal também considerava Will Graham, sua família.

Naquele dia, ela se ausentou do local que guardava com tanto carinho. Ao retornar, na calada da noite, ela encontrou um banho de sangue. Francis Dolarhyde, o Grande Dragão Vermelho, parecia exibir um par de asas feitas pelo próprio sangue, como na pintura de William Blake. Ele estava morto. A quantidade de sangue que lavava a entrada da casa não batia somente com a do cadáver. Chiyoh temeu pelo pior. Procurou Hannibal dentro da casa, aos redores, investigou para ver se encontrava uma mensagem subliminar. Nada.

Ela ficou em pé, na ponta do penhasco. E então, finalmente entendeu o que havia acontecido. Uma pontada lancinante em seu coração foi dada. O mundo de Chiyoh, assim como os mundos de lady Murasaki e Hannibal, foi destruído pela guerra. _A guerra que os dois haviam travado naquela noite, sob o luar._ A oriental gritou, despejando para fora toda a sua angústia enquanto apertava seu peito. Ela nunca chorou por ninguém, como estava chorando naquele momento. O seu lamento poderia ser ouvido mesmo a quilômetros de distância do local. Ela voltou a não ter família.

 _Kieuseru_ , significa 'desaparecer' em japonês. Era o que Chiyoh Lecter queria no momento.

A mulher entrou na casa, rumou até o quarto que costumava ocupar. Pegou a réplica da 'Katana Muramasa', que decorava a parede do cômodo. Caminhou lentamente até beira da falésia, retirando a bainha da katana.

Seppuku, é o ritual suicida que samurais cometem por estripação. O método apropriado de execução consistia em um corte horizontal na zona do abdómen, abaixo do umbigo. Partindo do lado esquerdo e cortando-o até o lado direito, deixando assim as vísceras expostas como forma de demonstrar pureza e caráter. Tratando-se de um processo extremamente lento e doloroso de suicídio, o seppuku foi utilizado como método de demonstrar a coragem, o auto controle e a forte determinação característicos de um samurai. Era uma prática comum entre os samurais que consideravam a sua vida como uma entrega à honra de morrer gloriosamente, rejeitando cair nas mãos dos seus inimigos.

E era ali, que o soldado mais fiel de Hannibal, encerraria sua vida com honra, rejeitando cair nas mãos de seus inimigos. Com as mãos trêmulas sobre o cabo da espada e o rosto preenchido pelas lágrimas salgadas e abatidas, engoliu seco o pouco de saliva que tinha dentro de sua boca. Levantou a katana até a altura de sua cabeça, com os olhos fechados. Pronta para aceitar o seu destino, foi interrompida pelo timbre que chamava por seu nome tão gentilmente.

— _Chiyoh ?_

 _Ikiru_ , significa 'viver' em japonês. Chiyoh Lecter, queria viver.

 **Ela retornou a ter sua família.**


	10. Fogo e Gelo

Hannibal carregava Will com dificuldade e lentidão até a casa. A última coisa que se recordava, era do confronto silencioso contra Dolarhyde e a ira de William ser liberada contra o Dragão, os dois em pé na ponta da falésia e o baque sofrido pelo impacto no oceano. Baleado e debilitado pela colisão contra a água, recobrou a consciência quando a maré impulsionou seu corpo até a costa do abismo que havia sido jogado. Ele tossiu até conseguir respirar decentemente, expulsando toda a água salgada que preenchia o interior de seus pulmões. Will estava ao seu lado, de bruços com a cara afundada na areia. Com certo receio ele conferiu se o corpo do homem ainda apresentava algum sinal de vida e ignorando toda a dor que estava sentindo e os possíveis ossos fraturados, constatou que o seu coração ainda pulsava mesmo que devagar. Apenas inconsciente, provavelmente por causa do embalo sofrido.

Com seus conhecimentos médicos sobre como salvar uma vítima de afogamento, empurrou Graham para que ficasse virado para cima e inclinou sua cabeça para trás levantando seu queixo para o alto. Pressionou suas narinas, tampando-as. Lecter respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir com o próximo passo, fitando o rosto inanimado do homem a sua frente. Com uma delicadeza um tanto quanto desnecessária, selou os lábios contra os do outro que estavam ásperos e ressecados, com um pouco de areia e sangue sobre si. Soltou todo o ar contra a boca de Will que conseguira no momento e se afastou, repetindo o processo várias vezes até ouvir um chiado vindo da garganta do de olhos azuis. Ele jogou para fora todo o líquido acumulado em seu corpo assim como Hannibal, mas não durou muito tempo consciente. Assim que desobstruiu suas vias aéreas abriu minimamente os olhos, enxergando tudo ao redor embaçado, até mesmo, o lituano sobre si.

Hannibal sentiu-se um pouco decepcionado. Ele acabara de finalmente encostar seus lábios contra os de Will — em circunstâncias totalmente distantes de serem guiadas por romance ou desejo. Mas fora um _beijo_. E muito do provavelmente ele sequer se lembraria do ocorrido.

Quando William fraquejou e desfaleceu novamente, Lecter parou de observa-lo e se lembrou dos reais problemas que enfrentaria a partir daquele momento. Capturou todo o ambiente à sua volta de forma ferina, os barulhos da vegetação, o oceano e passos ao redor da casa, metros acima. Graças a sua audição e olfato apurados conseguia perceber bem mais com os sentidos do que qualquer ser humano comum. Sua primeira reação foi avaliar o ferimento causado pelo tiro disparado contra si, por Francis Dolarhyde. Não fora baleado em uma região vital, então, aquilo não seria algo de muita importância. O resto de seu corpo estava dolorido e também havia escoriações e alguns cortes em sua pele, que ardiam bastante. Mas não o suficiente para mata-lo de dor.

Sorrateiro como uma raposa, sustentou o peso de Will, carregando-o nas costas. Ele também reparou que Graham estava mais gordo, o que era inconveniente no momento, diferente da vez em que o carregou de forma pré-nupcial — como os noivos fazem com as noivas — na Fazenda Muskrat. Por conta de seu estado e cuidado, demorou mais do que planejava para chegar até a propriedade. Faltava-lhe fôlego e por conta do esforço seu ferimento começou a jorrar sangue com mais facilidade. E foi aí que ele ouviu um grito desesperador. Ele percebeu na hora de quem se tratava. Assim que escalou a parte montanhosa e coberta por árvores, se manteve escondido em uma região que provesse uma visibilidade do terreno da moradia, talvez _ela_ não estivesse sozinha. Ele ficou assim até ver Chiyoh saindo com a sua réplica das espadas produzidas pelo artesão considerado demoníaco no Japão, Soshu Muramasa.

Deu um jeito de soltar o homem desacordado no chão sem que o machucasse, para impedir que o pior acontecesse à mulher. Ele entendeu o motivo dela ter buscado a katana. Assim que Chiyoh já estava com a arma fora da bainha e acima de sua cabeça, preparada para cravar a lâmina em suas vísceras, ele a chamou. Carregar Will por uma distância longa e forçar seu físico a aguentar mais do que poderia o esgotou completamente.

— Chiyoh? — Assim que terminou de falar, começou a tossir, colocando a mão contra a boca e pressionando o ferimento. Quando ele tirou a mão sob seus lábios, notou que havia expelido sangue.

A oriental largou a espada em qualquer lugar, correndo até Hannibal para ajuda-lo.

— O Will...e-eu o deixei perto das árvores. — Com dificuldade alertou a mulher para que salvasse o outro que continuava esvaído.

Tudo aconteceu rapidamente, em um momento ele estava sendo apoiado pela japonesa caminhando até a entrada da casa e no outro sua mente apagou-se completamente. Ao contrário de muitas pessoas, Hannibal não tinha sonhos ou pensamentos significativos enquanto estava desacordado. As únicas projeções imaginárias que lhe eram concedidas ocorriam em seu palácio da memória, quando estava ativo.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, a mulher estava pressionando um algodão embebido por álcool contra o ferimento recentemente ponteado. Felizmente, por um lado, a bala não havia ficado alojada dentro de si, e por outro, poderia morrer de hemorragia interna se os danos internos chegassem ao nível de ter estourado todas as suas veias ao penetra-lo. Ele estava no sofá da sala e Will sob o chão de baixo de um lençol estendido. Hannibal tentou se apoiar com os braços para poder vê-lo melhor, ainda mantendo os olhos colados no William desmaiado e sem camisa, enfaixado.

Aquela casa possuía o básico para um atendimento hospitalar de última hora. Ele havia montado seu próprio kit de emergências, com seringas, calmantes, clorofórmio e instrumentos cirúrgicos. Uma das vantagens de ter a companhia de Chiyoh era que a mulher havia aprendido como socorrer alguém ou terminar o _serviço_ de uma vez por todas.

— Não se mexa. — O empurrou para que deitasse novamente, olhando para o outro desacordado logo em seguida. — Ele irá sobreviver.

— O que deu para ele?

— Anestésicos e morfina, o suficiente para que continuasse quieto e calado. Ele te empurrou, não foi?

— Eu pedi para ele se salvasse. — Sua voz estava um pouco desgastada e rouca, fez uma careta ao sentir uma fisgada aguda e lancinante em seu abdome. — Parece que ele não quer mesmo ser salvo, no final das contas.

— Hannibal, ele tentou te matar. — Chiyoh estava séria.

— Eu deixei que tentasse. Achei que não fosse precisar de minhas explicações para você perceber isso.

— Me dê bons motivos para não estourar a cabeça dele enquanto ainda está no reino das fadas sonhando com a coroação da rainha Elizabeth.

— Você teve a oportunidade, se não o fez, teve seus próprios propósitos. — Ironizou, encarando a mulher com o semblante debochado. — Em poucas horas vão conseguir rastrear este local, por causa da viatura que roubei, logo estarão aqui. Eu a larguei a quilômetros daqui.

— O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou preocupada.

— Ainda tem o contato que te passei antes de ser preso, presumo. Quero que ligue imediatamente para aquele número. — Desta vez ela não evitou que ele se movimentasse, se posicionando no sofá até conseguir ficar sentado. Notou que a mulher lançava um olhar escarnecido para o homem inconsciente. Com certeza a companhia dele desagradava Chiyoh. — Eu preferiria perguntar pessoalmente se o Will gostaria de nos acompanhar, mas não temos tempo, e de qualquer forma sei que ele ficará a salvo na companhia do FBI, diferente de nós dois.

— Você simplesmente vai sair correndo e abandonar o seu _nakama_? Isso é estranho. — A oriental franziu o cenho e deu ênfase na palavra 'nakama'. — Como vai conseguir passar pela barricada montada pela polícia? Eles estão vigiando as fronteiras, e você foi baleado. Não dá para ficar saltitando por aí brincando de Bonnie e Clyde comigo.

— Há certos mistérios na vida de um homem que devem continuar ocultos, minha cara. — Estreitou os olhos minimamente. — Temos pouco tempo, não se preocupe em fazer malas ou levar qualquer tipo de coisa a não ser seu rifle.

Hannibal tossiu mais um pouco, mas desta vez, não havia expelido sangue. Chiyoh retirou-se até o cômodo onde estavam guardados os medicamentos para pegar alguns antibióticos e morfina. Enquanto ela coletava algumas coisas que considerava essenciais para a fuga dos dois, Lecter terminava de tratar do próprio ferimento, posicionando uma atadura por cima da costura e enfaixando o abdome, fazendo pressão. É importante que se faça pressão sob a área afetada justamente para evitar uma hemorragia desnecessária.

— Ele é sua família. Eu não poderia deixar que morresse. — Apareceu de repente na sala, carregado uma bolsa preta cheia de medicamentos e itens para tratar dos ferimentos do homem e colocou ao lado de Hannibal no sofá. — Eu não aprovo o Will, você sabe disso, depois de tudo... depois da lady. Você não merece o que ele faz a você.

Chiyoh realmente tinha suas próprias motivações quando escolheu salvar a vida de William ao invés de deixa-lo morrer do lado de fora. Mas o fez por Hannibal e não pelo próprio Will. Por ela, ele poderia sumir e isso não a afetaria de forma alguma, mas, o de cabelos claros com certeza sentiria com pesar o falecimento do homem. E a oriental queria ser a última pessoa na Terra capaz de tirar uma pessoa especial da vida de Hannibal Lecter. Não depois de ele ter perdido tantas pessoas...todavia, ela não admitia de forma alguma a maneira com que Graham lidava com a presença de Hannibal e a influência forte que ele exercia sobre o ex-psiquiatra.

Hannibal não era nenhum santo e tinha um jeito peculiar de lidar com os próprios problemas e sentimentos, assim como, tratava as pessoas de formas não usuais também. Ela nunca aceitou o canibalismo e derramamento de sangue irrelevante que às vezes ele causava, entretanto, Chiyoh avistava o homem por trás do monstro que todos apontavam com frequência. Will Graham era capaz de enxergar os dois lados da mesma moeda; mas não era qualificado o suficiente para deixar as qualidades de Hannibal sobressaírem de seus defeitos. Ela sabia e estava estampado para todos que conhecesse os dois de perto, Will Graham estimulava a obsessão de Hannibal ao seu redor, o fazia nutrir falsas esperanças e depois o recusava usando a mesma desculpa de sempre. Depois, voltava e repetia o ciclo de novo e de novo, acusando Lecter com aqueles olhos pálidos e gélidos, como o polo norte. Aquilo desgastava qualquer um.

— Você não é obrigada a carregar uma culpa que não lhe pertence. E nem deve.

— Você só estava querendo vingar sua família e _ela_ não entendeu. Se eu ainda estivesse ao seu lado naquele tempo...nada daquilo teria acontecido. Eu não teria te abandonado, Hannibal. Você acha que Will pode suportar o seu mundo, mas, não é verdade. Ele vai te quebrar por dentro assim como você faz com ele. Vocês dois são como o fogo e gelo.

— Will Graham não é Murasaki Shibiku.

— Não, ele não é. — Cuspiu as palavras com embargo na voz e saiu da casa, carregando o rifle.

Hannibal não se preocupou. Ela precisava tomar um ar e ordenar a própria mente além de vigiar o perímetro. Chiyoh voltaria assim que estivesse mais sossegada.

Murasaki Shibiku, a pessoa que Hannibal considerou a sua favorita durante um longo tempo. Quando ela viu o demônio cara a cara, temeu a escuridão e fugiu. Ele ainda recordava-se da sua essência e imortalizou-a em seu palácio da memória.

O relacionamento entre os dois começou a ficar mais _intenso_ quando perceberam que naquela vasta Paris, só tinham um ao outro. No próprio mundo dos sonhos que compartilhavam.

Durante os anos que passaram desde a morte do conde Lecter e a partida de Chiyoh, as perdas de Murasaki refletiam-se em seu coração. Quando seu marido era vivo, preparava-lhe no outono ceias ao ar livre em uma campina perto de sua casa que fora deixada para trás. No terraço da sua nova residência em Paris, no apartamento vago de seu pai, ela sofria pela ausência de seus entes queridos. Hannibal Lecter agora era um homem, dezoito anos vividos. Um estudante de medicina bem sucedido e estagiando em um necrotério de um hospital.

A lady conduzira sua vida com dedicação e fazia isso com o pouco dinheiro que lhe restara depois que saldara dívidas de seu falecido marido. Ela teria dado a Hannibal tudo que ele pedisse, mas ele nunca quis nada vindo dela. A não ser, sua companhia.

Robert deixou uma quantia para pagar os seus estudos, nada mais do que isto. Os dois estariam vivendo uma boa vida se não fosse à busca de Hannibal por vingança. Ele estava caçando, um a um, os homens que mataram seus pais e sua irmã. De início a mulher não tentou impedi-lo. Em uma das tradições japonesas abraçadas por sua família, era admissível que guerreiros honrassem seus familiares eliminando aqueles que lhe fizeram mal. Aquilo purificaria as almas que estavam vagando pela escuridão e traria paz aquele que concluísse sua missão, executando uma vida para livrar outra.

Mas, Hannibal não estava calando seus demônios interiores e sim os alimentando. À medida que ele estava próximo de aniquilar todos os soldados soviéticos responsáveis pela morte de sua família, mais perto ele estava de perder toda a sua humanidade que ainda lhe restava. O coração de Robert havia parado de pulsar tempos atrás, e o nos sonhos da mulher acontecia o mesmo com o do jovem Lecter, pouco a pouco, silenciando-se.

Um dia, ela tentou converter toda aquela mágoa em perdão. Murasaki avistava um futuro aonde não conseguiria achar mais o coração de Hannibal. Ele estava prestes a congelar por dentro, era só uma questão de tempo.

— Dobrei garças pela sua alma, Hannibal. Você está à deriva nas trevas.

— Não à deriva. Quando eu não podia falar eu não estava à deriva no silêncio. Ele me engoliu por completo.

— E do silêncio você veio até mim e falou comigo. — Tocou-lhe a face. — Venha comigo para o Japão, estaríamos juntos lá. Em Hiroshima as plantas verdes se impelem através das cinzas para a luz. Se você for a terra devastada eu serei sua chuva cálida.

Ela se aconchegou a ele, beijando-lhe a testa. Colocou a mão na nuca de Hannibal e o beijou na boca. Estavam tão próximos, mas, ao mesmo tempo tão distantes.

— Prometa-me...

E ele a puxou para si com muita firmeza e os olhos semicerrados. Os lábios dela, tão macios ao ponto de ser comparados a flores desabrochando na primavera.

— Prometa-me que deixará o passado para trás.

— Eu já prometi à Mischa. — Sua voz saiu metálica, como a de um robô. Sem sentimentos.

Naquele instante, ela o olhava nos olhos, mas não conseguia encontrar o homem que amava. Ela estava o temendo e não se sentia segura em sua companhia.

E após sua batalha contra o Diabo ter sido em vão, desistiu. Ela não aguentou ver o que Hannibal se tornara. Não só por ele, mas por si mesma. Três semanas após Lecter assassinar um dos homens que participou da morte de Mischa na frente da lady, ao retornar para o apartamento que os dois dividiam em Paris, percebeu que ele estava vazio. Uma única banqueta para telefone fixo estava preenchendo o cômodo oco e acima, jazia um bilhete.

"O seu coração cessou junto ao de Mischa. Hannibal Lecter morreu muito tempo atrás, eu não sei o que _você_ é. Adeus".

Naquele dia Hannibal jantou sozinho e não se sentiu solitário. Ele havia perdido o que lhe restava de compaixão, dormiu tranquilamente e não fora visitado em seus sonhos como os _humanos_ costumam ser.

Nunca mais Murasaki entrou em contato com ele novamente ou o próprio a buscou. Ele preferiu a deixar no passado.

Ele compreendia os motivos de Chiyoh em não querer a presença de William por perto. Mas se ele foi apto de perdoar muitos dos erros que o homem havia cometido e aceitar a sua natureza da forma que ela é, a japonesa também poderia ser capaz.

Quando ele era jovem estava conformado com a solidão que enfrentaria pelo resto da vida por não encontrar um ser compatível com seus pensamentos e filosofia de vida. Mas após curar suas próprias feridas emocionais e mudar suas constatações em relação a relacionamentos e seres humanos, se permitiu apreciar a companhia que as pessoas lhe ofereciam. Hannibal Lecter nunca considerou a hipótese de dormir com alguém ou até mesmo beijar os lábios de um ser de forma passional ou sentimental. Ele só o fazia pelos prazeres carnais que sua forma biológica ostentava.

E continuou a pensar assim até Will aparecer em sua vida. Will Graham foi capaz de despertar fagulhas dentro do coração petrificado de Hannibal, e embora às vezes isso lhe causasse incômodo, o de olhos castanhos amarelados sentia-se contente pela sua presença. A solidão era um de seus menores problemas, mas, após William ter ensinado o quão agradável era ser amparado por alguém...conviver com o afastamento de Graham não era fácil. Aquele era um sentimento genuíno; comparado ao amor que as pessoas normais sentiam uns pelos outros. Hannibal realmente não poderia ser capaz de amar alguém dentro dos parâmetros da normalidade, entretanto, ele sabia que não era _apenas_ obcecado ou atraído pela empatia que Will exibia a todos. Era algo mais, substancialmente doloroso para ele.

O de cabelos lisos não conseguia sobreviver a uma separação e infelizmente aquilo estava prestes a acontecer de novo e de novo, um ciclo de martírio sem fim. Talvez, no final Chiyoh estivesse certa.

Hannibal deixou com que uma única e fina lágrima escorresse do canto de seu olho.

— Perdoe-me, Will. — Disse cochichando para si mesmo. — Mas eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

—

 **Hospital Naval Bethesda — Uma semana antes da liberação de Will Graham.**

O homem de cabelos encaracolados estava bem diferente da última vez que Clarice o vira. Parecia estar de bom humor, apesar da cara fechada e olhos vidrados em cima dos arquivos que ela havia apresentado na ocasião posterior. O seu sofrimento não estava tão aparente. Starling achou que desta vez a conversa poderia tomar rumos diferentes dos quais antecederam o último encontro.

— Senhor Graha — Ele levantou a palma da mão, pedindo silêncio. Estava bem concentrado no que observava, balbuciando para si mesmo palavras baixas.

— O que acha disto? — Girou os papéis em direção à Clarice, com o dedo indicador em cima das fotos das vítimas.

Ele ainda continuava na sala de antes, confinado e com correntes prendendo as mãos, mas, apesar disso não tinha dificuldades em manusear os arquivos.

— Eu não sei. Você me disse que havia um padrão. — Tirou a bolsa do ombro e colocou no chão, ao seu lado. Após isto, sentou-se na cadeira de frente ao homem. — Acha que a falta dos órgãos e partes do corpo é o método do assassino?

— Eu não acho, eu _sei_ que é. Não foi isso que quis te dizer da última vez, porém, acredito no seu potencial. Se você fizer um esforço vai conseguir achar, está obvio demais. Essa pessoa está descartando os corpos que foram achados. Tem um propósito, está enviando algum tipo de mensagem e se desculpando por ter desperdiçado a vida deles, com as rosas vermelhas posicionadas nas cenas dos crimes.

Ela não o fitou. Não queria um duelo de olhares, não era uma confrontação da parte dela. Apesar de ter um pouco de receio do homem, admirava-o por suas habilidades. Clarice estava ali apenas para poder passar o recado de Jack.

— Se o senhor nos ajudar a capturar a pessoa que está cometendo esses crimes, poderá sair daqui. Será convidado a participar das avaliações do perfil comportamental desta pessoa e colaborar com as investigações de forma direta. — Starling procurou olhar diretamente para o rosto do homem. — Durante as tardes poderá caminhar sem nenhum tipo de vigilância.

— Caminhar sem nenhum tipo de vigilância? — Respondeu em desagrado.

— O senhor havia me dito que não se importava se estaria sendo monitorado ou não, só queria ser liberado daqui. — Disse um pouco nervosa, mas não por raiva e sim vergonha. — Eu só estou repassando o que meus superiores me passaram, não tenho poder de decisão sobre isso.

Will inclinou-se para trás, estreitando os olhos. Ele não havia gostado do que acabara de ouvir.

— Peça para Jack Crawford vir me ver. Por hoje é só o que tenho para te dizer.

— Acredito que seja mais agradável para ambos que essa conversa fique entre nós, senhor Graham.

— Me chame de Will.

— Certo, Will. — Puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões com lentidão. — Eu sou uma estagiária. Não posso pedir para o senhor Crawford simplesmente te liberar daqui por minha vontade. Preciso que me ajude para que eu possa te ajudar também.

— _Ajudar?_ — A voz saiu em tom grave. — Tudo bem. Se vamos auxiliar um ao outro, senhorita Starling...tenho que receber alguma coisa em troca. Quid pro quo?

Starling meneou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo piscando duas vezes rapidamente. Franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca, não saindo nada apesar de se esforçar para que uma palavra fosse dita. William a observava avidamente, capitando cada detalhe da jovem, como se estivesse puxando a sua essência só pelo olhar que a lançava.

— Uma lagarta transforma-se em pupa dentro de uma crisálida. Então emerge saindo de dentro de seus aposentos. O significado da crisálida é mudança; o verme é capaz de transmutar através da mariposa. — Balançava a perna enquanto falava. — Sabe o que o nosso assassino está fazendo? Transformando. E ele não vai parar até ser preso. Tic-tac, o seu tempo está acabando.

— O que você quer?

— Eu já lhe disse, me traga o Jack. — Sorriu de forma insana em direção à garota.

— Não vai ser possível. — Deixou o medo que estava sentindo de Will transparecer em sua voz.

— O seu pai ainda é vivo, Clarice? — Graham continuou com o timbre grave e a olhava de forma perturbadora, pelo menos para a jovem de vinte e sete anos. — Procurar apoio parental em homens com a mesma idade de seu falecido pai não é a mesma coisa de o ter por perto. Jack é uma _péssima_ escolha.

— Já chega! — Vociferou e levantou-se pegando a bolsa que trouxera.

— Eu também confiei em _alguém_ achando que essa pessoa traria minha família de volta. E olha o que me aconteceu — Ditou, desta vez, com calmaria. — Seja esperta. A não ser que consiga fazer o Jack me tirar daqui sem um policial seguindo minha bunda em todo lugar que eu for como se eu fosse uma cadela no cio, não vou te ajudar. E quanto mais você demorar mais vítimas você terá.

— Você é doido! — Gritou, abrindo a porta da sala e a fechando com força atrás de si.

— Você nem imagina... — Sussurrou, abaixando o rosto e levantando o olhar deixando seus olhos com uma espécie de sombra macabra e maléfica.

No mesmo dia, Clarice procurou Jack, mas não para pedir que soltasse Will do hospital e sim implorando para o manter longe dela. Crawford estava em um estado horrível por todos estarem cobrando muito de si para as investigações andarem de forma rápida, mas, tudo estava lento demais. Nenhum perfilador contratado conseguia levar as coisas adiante e sua cabeça estava pegando fogo de tanto pensar no que fazer. Starling não queria ajudar e sentia medo de Graham por motivos que ele desconhecia, a jovem não quis lhe dizer nada.

Seria negligência soltar Will depois de tudo. Ele não estava em um estado de juízo perfeito. Além de que Jack não confiava em Graham. Não depois do incidente de Francis Dolarhyde. Ele nunca acreditou na versão que o homem havia contado.

William foi achado na casa do penhasco poucas horas após Hannibal sair do local. Embora os rastros estivessem frescos nenhuma investigação os conduziu até o paradeiro do homem, e nem Graham conseguira informar algo concreto. A primeira pessoa a qual pressionaram foi o ex-agente especial e não conseguindo arrancar nada do de olhos azulados partiram até a senhorita Du Maurier. Segundo o próprio Will, Lecter atacou Francis e após isso o mais jovem tentou exterminar o canibal, empurrando-o contra a água. O que não fazia sentido algum era ele ter sido tratado e enfaixado se estava tentando mesmo matar Hannibal Lecter.

E logo após tentar retomar a vida de casado com Molly os dois se separaram. Aquilo era singular.

Mas a verdade, no fundo, era que Jack estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Após a morte de Bella, sua existência não fazia tanto sentido. A única coisa que ele sabia fazer era procurar por Lecter e trabalhar no FBI. E no fim sua mente estava tão desgastada quanto à de Will.

Em algum momento Hannibal voltaria. Era só mais uma questão de tempo para ele contatar Graham. Tendo isso em mente, cogitou uma falsa liberdade para o homem. O plano que ele havia discutido com Alana Bloom Verger tempos atrás. Acolher William em um ambiente e fazer o homem pensar que tem controle de tudo, até conseguirem localizar comportamentos suspeitos que os levassem à Lecter. Obviamente Alana não aceitaria jamais uma coisa dessas, usar novamente a xícara para convidados especiais. Porém, aquilo já não se tratava das vontades da mulher.

Enquanto ligava para a direção do Hospital Bethesda providenciando a soltura de William, lia um dos livros de seus autores favoritos, Ditmann M. M. — o qual ele não sabia que era o próprio Hannibal Lecter. 


	11. O Rancho

Os pés despidos batiam no chão molhado e escorregadio freneticamente. Respirar havia se tornado uma tarefa difícil. O pijama composto por um fino tecido estava encharcado e os dentes rangiam por culpa do frio. As pernas vacilaram, a lama estava por toda parte. Por quanto tempo ela ficara desacordada no meio da floresta? Um grupo de jovens a encontrou, ferida, encharcada e assustada. No hospital aonde fora levada, acusaram os adultos que cuidavam da criança, de negligência. Por muito tempo aquele acontecimento foi notícia na cidadezinha, o jornal ficara sabendo de tudo já que, todos ali valorizavam uma boa fofoca, sendo ela um acontecimento terrível na vida de uma jovem, ou não.

— Deus não existe, madre.

O som seco do tapa desferido contra sua face perdeu-se entre os murmúrios e súplicas que preenchiam o cômodo. Logo o rubor apareceu na bochecha atingida, e a garota acariciou o local dolorido. A senhora roliça e mal encarada deu as costas, enquanto vigiava as outras crianças no local.

— Se ele existisse, deixaria isso acontecer comigo? — Desafiou novamente a autoridade divina, e como punição, recebera outro golpe contra sua face, todavia, desta vez a força aplicada com certeza fora maior.

— Abaixe o vestido. — A madre ordenou, pegando um chicote de couro. — Ajuda. É isso que precisa, a ajuda de vosso senhor Cristo.

Enquanto a fanática religiosa enrolava o comprimento do chicote em suas mãos, uma tentativa de fuga contra o castigo que estava por vir fora feita pela garota, que tinha apenas dez anos, mas coragem era de alguém que já vivera muito neste mundo. Ela correu, correu muito pelos corredores preenchidos por crianças e algumas freiras, até que uma delas a interceptou. O frágil e alvo braço foi puxado com tanta violência que a menina podia sentir que a qualquer momento ele iria se partir, sendo arrancado de seu corpo. Não ia adiantar gritar por ajuda, até mesmo as freiras que consideravam o ato errado, jamais iriam contra a palavra final da madre. Se ela havia decidido penalizar aquela criança, era um sinal enviado do próprio Deus. Ela berrou, esperneou e esbravejou contra sua algoz.

Sua roupa foi rasgada com selvageria, e as costas reveladas com rapidez, mostravam-se alvo de recentes 'castigos divinos' — como assim chamavam. Uma, duas, três...quarenta chicotadas. Tudo isso enquanto era forçada a rezar o terço em voz alta pedindo perdão aos pés de uma estatueta enorme de Jesus Cristo.

Clarice estava familiarizada com a dor. Anestesiada e abatida. Com apenas um mês e meio de residência no Lar Luterano para crianças em Bozeman, ela havia batido o recorde de punições cometidas em anos de existência do abrigo. Talvez, ela tenha sido o cavalo mais difícil de ser domado pelas freiras e a madre. Chamavam-na de concubina de satã, por conta de seu temperamento e cor de cabelo incomum, que pelo simples fato de ser meio avermelhado, ligavam aquela característica ao ser chifrudo e maligno.

Aquilo tudo havia começado...ah sim. Quando seu pai morrera. Antes disso a vida de Clarice Starling era relativamente normal e pacata, sem nenhum acontecimento grandioso. Somente mais uma criança comum, amada pela pela família.

— Os girassóis começam o dia virados de frente para o Sol, no leste. Conforme as horas vão passando, a flor o acompanha até oeste. De noite elas giram de volta para o leste, recomeçando o ciclo. — Thomas apontou para as flores amarelas, plantadas num jarro médio de barro. — É como você, querida.

Thomas Starling adorava sua filha. Fazia questão de apresentar a criança para os colegas e conhecidos com o maior orgulho, exibindo aquela qual nomeava como 'a luz de sua vida'. Clarice significa 'a que é brilhante', 'luminosa' ou 'ilustre'. Nome que, fora escolhido a dedo por seus pais. Os dois sabiam que aquela criança estava destinada a grandes acontecimentos em sua vida e acreditavam que a pequenina seria uma grande mulher no futuro. Anos mais tarde, a própria menina comprovaria que a crença de seu pai estava errada. Clarice não atraia luz, e sim trevas. Foi em uma madrugada entorpecida que Thomas dera seu último suspiro de vida. Ele estava estacionado por coincidência em um mercado, que seria assaltado naquela noite. Dois sujeitos entraram no local e renderam os funcionários. O pai de Clarice era o chefe de polícia da cidade. Com certeza, um homem de muitos amigos e inimigos. É uma profissão arriscada.

Os ladrões já eram conhecidos de longa data do senhor Starling. Anos atrás ele havia efetuado a prisão dos dois, em conjunto com a narcóticos que desestabilizou a cadeia de tráfico da cidade. Por ironia do destino ou uma fatalidade cruel, enquanto ia saindo de sua caminhonete para confrontar os homens, sua espingarda falhou, eles atiraram primeiro e como atiraram... A senhora Starling acordou assustada com a viatura em seu quintal e dois colegas de seu marido batendo em sua porta. Clarice com seus longos cabelos laranja-acobreados jogados no rosto infantil, estava confusa com tudo aquilo. Ela esteve confusa por muito tempo. Era difícil aceitar a morte, para ela, o pai tinha viajado. Em seu enterro — no qual o caixão fora fechado por conta do corpo ter sido alvejado tantas vezes, que se parecia mais uma peneira — todos emocionaram-se quando a garota perguntou quando o pai ia voltar.

Após esse acontecimento, a mãe de Clarice lutou para seguir a vida com normalidade. Era doloroso pensar na morte do marido, então, se desfez de tudo que poderia lembrar do doce e acolhedor sorriso de Thomas. Sua atitude em relação a isso havia sido tão radical que proibira a filha de sequer citar sobre o pai. Mas, mesmo assim, não teria como culpar Kimberly por tentar sumir com memórias incômodas de sua mente. Ela era uma mulher forte. A cidade nada havia feito por elas duas, já que, a morte de Thomas claramente era um acerto de contas. Os bandidos viram a oportunidade de vingar a prisão no passado, e assim o fizeram. Esse era o tipo de coisa que aquela cidadezinha não dava conta de punir sem Thomas no controle. Fora ele, haviam poucos com astúcia e culhões para bater de frente com a criminalidade que crescia ali com força.

Durante dois anos, Kim trabalhou como arrumadeira em um hotel durante o dia, e como cozinheira em uma lanchonete à noite. Clarice nunca odiou sua mãe por ter a mandado morar com sua prima em um rancho, após isso. Atualmente, ela prefere pensar que era massante demais ver a própria filha todos os dias, já que, a ruiva era a cara do falecido marido. Thomas amava _muito_ Clarice, e odiaria ver a vida precária que estava levando na companhia da mãe que mal conseguia pagar as contas direito com dois empregos. A garota havia adorado Montana nas primeiras semanas. Diferente do local em que estava vivendo com sua mãe, um apartamento apertado com pouquíssimo espaço para uma criança brincar. Não haviam outras crianças além da própria, mas o espaço compensava qualquer tipo de presença infantil na vida dela. E tinham muitos animais. Especialmente, cavalos e carneiros. Aquele era um rancho de criação, então obviamente haveriam muitos animais. Porém, para ela, tudo era novidade. Clarice era uma criança da cidade, e entrar em contato com tantos animais ajudou-a esquecer dos acontecimentos dolorosos de seu passado. Sua mãe ligava com pouca frequência para conferir como a filha estava, e quando o tempo passou ela nem sequer não ligava mais. Nancy era uma ótima companheira e apesar de já ser adulta, era bastante brincalhona e animada. Seu marido Peter, era um pouco mais ríspido, mas tratava Clarice como se fosse uma filha.

Foram sete meses felizes. A vida da menina estava sendo reconstruída aos poucos, e a felicidade batia em sua porta aos poucos. O clima lá era muito bom, ela tinha seu próprio quarto com um tapete indígena no assoalho, tinha feito amizade com uma das éguas que não podia enxergar muito bem — mas em compensação, era bem dócil e deixava a menina montar em si com facilidade — e tinha permissão para dar voltas com a égua quando não estava ocupada fazendo os deveres da escola. Por sete meses, Clarice passou os dias virada para o Sol. Até que, a flor de girassol desviou-se para a sombria Lua.

A menina sempre estranhou o fato dos cavalos no estábulo parecem peculiares. Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo. Os cavalos quase sempre ou eram aleijados ou doentes. Algum deles haviam sido criados com crianças por seus donos anteriores e relinchavam com felicidade quando viam-na pegar o ônibus escolar, pela manhã, todos os dias. Certa vez, após chegar da escola, nenhum dos seus responsáveis estava em casa. Um bilhete na geladeira pedia para Starling retirar uma vasilha congelada e a esquentar para o almoço. O casal precisou sair para resolver alguns assuntos, e voltariam pela noite. Clarice nunca chegou perto do celeiro sem a supervisão de algum adulto. O lado rebelde da criança que estava quase chegando a fase adolescente apitou. Ela gostaria de ver Hannah, a égua com quem passeava pelo rancho quando podia. Apesar da prima de sua mãe não estar presente no momento, ainda sim os funcionários do rancho estavam presentes. Ela precisaria esgueirar-se cautelosamente até o lugar onde mantinham os cavalos, com muita destreza. E assim, o fez. Por dentro segurava risadinhas pelo primeiro delito que estava causando, já que, Nancy advertia sempre que não poderia ir até o celeiro sem a presença de algum responsável.

Ao adentrar no local, os cavalos relincharam com alegria por sua chegada. Ela não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo, já que os animais denunciaram sua presença. Era uma pequena questão de tempo até o velho Jimmy — um dos funcionários do rancho — carrancudo a tirar dali. Foi então, que para se esconder optou em ir até uma das portas que sempre estava fechada quando ela ia no local. Ao abrir, deparou-se com algo esquisito. Era um quarto de depósito, um abatedouro. Havia sangue seco no piso e parede de madeira.

O que ela não sabia sobre o rancho onde morava, era que aquele local servia como abatedouro ilegal de cavalos. Os que eram usados para fabricação de cola e fertilizantes, eram mortos ali mesmo. Podem-se acomodar seis num caminhão, se estiverem mortos. Já os que serviam como comida para cães, eram retirados vivos do local.

A menina voltou para a casa, atormentada com os relinchados que mais pareciam gritos pedindo por socorro, agora. Nancy e Peter chegaram no início da noite, com algumas roupas novas para Clarice. Eram vestidos lindos e com estampas floridas. Mas, nada que os dois fizessem iria apagar a visão distorcida que agora fazia-se presente na cabeça da jovem. Durante todo o tempo que Nancy exibira os vestidos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela não tirava da mente que havia uma enorme possibilidade de ter comido algum cavalo do estábulo. Sabe-se lá o que faziam com eles de fato…era provável que algum tenha virado refeição do casal, e da própria menina que estava cega demais para perceber a monstruosidade que ocorria no rancho em Montana. Durante a madrugada, arrependeu-se diversas vezes de ter ido até o celeiro. A realidade aonde a menina não sabia da verdade e continuaria vivendo ali, feliz, era mais reconfortante do que o tormento de sentir-se cúmplice daquelas atrocidades.

Foi então que decidiu fugir. Fugir com Hannah. Juntou algumas roupas em sua mochila e saiu da casa pela janela do próprio quarto, após pegar a chave do celeiro que ficava no armário da sala. Estava chovendo muito. Clarice, sendo um girassol, não conseguiria movimentar-se seguindo a Lua. Muito menos Hannah, que possuía a visão limitada. Após tentar várias vezes andar em cima da égua e cair de cima dela todas as tentativas, prosseguiu o caminho puxando-a por uma corda que estava atada a seu longo pescoço.

Os pés despidos batiam no chão molhado e escorregadio freneticamente. Respirar havia se tornado uma tarefa difícil. O pijama composto por um fino tecido estava encharcado e os dentes rangiam por culpa do frio. Clarice e Hannah vagaram sem rumo por duas horas. Ambas com frio e cansadas demais para prosseguir. Hannah havia tornado-se mais pesada, ou a fraqueza que tomava de conta dos curtos braços estava grande? A menina ficou sem paciência quando a égua empacou e não quis sair do local. Estava imóvel como pedra. Desferiu com a mão aberta um tapa no animal, que assustou-se com o ato e saiu correndo, perdendo-se no meio da vegetação.

— Hannah! — A ruiva gritou, correndo em direção que viu a égua desaparecer.

Os galhos das árvores espancavam-lhe o rosto e corpo, mas nada daquilo parecia ter importância para a jovem Starling. Ela só parou de correr quando pisou em um amontoado de grama e lama, o que levou a garota a despencar de um barranco cheio de lama. Bateu a cabeça duas vezes antes de perder a consciência. Um grupo de jovens que costumavam frequentar o local para fazer trilhas pela floresta, encontrou a menina vagando à procura de Hannah. O seu braço direito estava quebrado e todo o corpo coberto por arranhões. No hospital aonde fora levada, acusaram os adultos que cuidavam da criança, de negligência. Houve comentários maldosos por parte dos moradores locais, que hostilizaram os cuidadores de Clarice. A menina foi realocada para o Lar Luterano, em Bozeman, um orfanato que servia como casa de apoio para jovens.

Nada que a garota sofrera no Lar Luterano, doera mais do que saber que Hannah havia sido atropelada em uma rodovia, por estar fugindo assustada. Clarice perdoou Nancy e Peter pelas maldades cometidas no rancho. Perdoou sua mãe por não ter sido forte o bastante para tomar conta das duas...mas não sabia se um dia conseguiria se perdoar por deixar Hannah morrer.

Ela concluiu aquilo enquanto olhava para um policial que usava um cavalo como meio de transporte. O mundo dos sonhos de Clarice é um local perigoso. Nem sempre de lá brotam coisas boas, e em sua maioria, os pesadelos com os grunhidos, gemidos e relinchados tornaram-se presentes enquanto a jovem fechava os olhos para dormir. Jack estava ranzinza como sempre, e desta vez, surpreendeu-se quando viu Will Graham no escritório do homem. O ex-profiler não era a pessoa mais agradável dessa Terra, entretanto, Clarice não deixava de admirar a habilidade de Will em conseguir resolver casos tão complicados. Será que um dia ela conseguiria cometer tal façanha? Ser reconhecida como referência em resoluções criminais. Provavelmente não. Começou a desanimar-se com sua carreira policial por sentir que seu 'girassol' interior não apontava para essa direção. Possivelmente, só quisera destacar-se no ramo da polícia em memória de Thomas.

Enquanto a melancolia fazia-se presente na mente da jovem, ela ignorava a discussão entre Crawford e Graham. Os dois estavam falando muito alto. Jack saiu do cômodo, vermelho de raiva e bufando. Will notou que a garota estava mais quieta que o normal. Clarice estava de pé olhando pela janela do escritório de Crawford, perdida em seus pensamentos e no meio de uma crise existencial.

— Deve ser difícil. — A voz masculina quebrou o silêncio da sala. William tossiu para limpar a garganta antes de prosseguir quando viu que tinha atraído a atenção da mulher. — Quer dizer, você ainda é jovem. Está enfrentando muitas coisas que um agente veterano te impõe e ainda consegue permanecer aqui sem surtar. Eu surtaria se passasse o mesmo tempo que passa ao lado do Jack.

Ela não pode deixar de soltar uma risada sem graça. A verdade é que Starling sentia-se desgastada daquela rotina. O sentimento de estar vivendo uma vida que não parece ser sua é amedrontador. Mas, deixando de lado toda a sua confusão mental, a ruiva deveria aproveitar a oportunidade que tem para debater sobre o caso que estava investigando, o outro fora o de Hannibal Lecter.

— Ah, sim, senhor Graham…o padrão que havia comentado, daquela vez, era a ligação entre as regiões de Arizona, Nebraska, Nevada e Arkansas? — Hesitou ao falar, por sentir incerteza em suas deduções malucas.

— O que motivou você a pensar isso? — Graham franziu o cenho. Starling sentiu um calafrio. Estaria ela errada então?

— Assassinos em série costumam atacar suas vítimas em regiões significativas ou perto de sua moradia. Arizona, Nebraska, Nevada e Arkansas rodeavam Utah, Novo México, Colorado Kansas e Oklahoma. Pensei que, haveria possibilidade do tal sujeito morar em um dos locais citados. Como há muito tempo de ação e quase nenhuma informação sobre o assassino, se redirecionassem as atenções nas regiões apontadas procurando por um homem na casa dos trinta anos, com uma propriedade reservada e afastada da cidade e com porte de armas, conseguiríamos localizar o assassino.

— Você está errada. — Ouvir aquilo foi equivalente a levar um tiro na cabeça. — Bom, na verdade o erro está em pensar que o assassino reside em locais próximos a estas regiões. Esse cara é experiente. Está agindo a mais tempo do que aparenta. Com certeza comete crimes do tipo desde jovem. A conexão que eu citei, é simples. Arizona, Nebraska, Nevada e Arkansas. Falando assim não faz sentido para você, certo? — Esperou Starling assentir com a cabeça para continuar. Foi até a mesa de Jack, procurando algum papel ou superfície que pudesse escrever. — A, Arizona, N, Nebraska, N, Nevada, A, Arkansas.

Enquanto escrevia, soletrou pausadamente.

' **ANNA'**

 **—** Anna? — Agora, quem franzia o cenho era Clarice.

— Aparentemente este é um recado diretamente do cara. Anna é alguém ou foi alguém importante? É ou será uma vítima…? Ainda não tenho plena certeza do que significa. Pode ser uma pessoa, ou apenas um jogo. — O de olhos azuis analisava cada reação que a jovem esboçava enquanto ele explicava. No mínimo, ela estaria mentalmente se chamando de acéfala por não ter notado algo tão óbvio. — Mas se for um jogo, um blefe, irei descobrir rapidamente. Acredite, já fizeram muitos 'joguinhos' comigo. Diria até que sou formado em jogos mentais. — Quando terminou de formular a frase macabra, soltou uma risada medonha que garota achou bizarra.

— Faz muito tempo que sua colega de quarto sumiu? — Retomou a fala, e sentiu-se surpreso por Clarice parecer não saber do sumiço de Ardélia. — Você não sabia que Ardélia Mapp está desaparecida, por mais que durma no mesmo quarto que ela?

Ardélia tinha o costume de dormir no alojamento de outras meninas quando brigava com Clarice. E a ruiva era orgulhosa demais para procurar a amiga, então, sempre que ela estava 'sumida', com certeza estaria na companhia de alguém. Jamais se passaria pela cabeça de Starling que Mapp estava desaparecida.

— Eu...não sabia. — Horrorizada com a notícia, ficou atordoada por instantes. — Era sobre isso que vocês estavam comentando? Digo, você e Jack?

— Mais ou menos.

Os dois foram interrompidos quando iriam entrar mais profundamente em detalhes, por uma estranha movimentação no prédio. Crawford entrou no escritório com uma expressão péssima — mais ainda do que o habitual — e empurrou a porta com uma força totalmente desnecessária. Ele estava ofegante. Mas por que diabos? William e Clarice encaravam o homem desalinhado que procurava formas de explicar o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu preciso que você reconheça um corpo, Clarice.


End file.
